What if he stayed?
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: What if Edward didn't leave in New Moon, if Bella made him stay. PLEASE READ! Edward X Bella. Jacob's not in it.
1. Right and wrong

**Again in New Moon, I'm not sure if I'm going to make many chapters, it's up to how many reviews I get. ;**

* * *

**I don't own Twilight! This is how New Moon, would have gone if it went like it did in my other Twilight story ''You're Leaving'' /s/4549166/1/YoureLeaving **

I woke up by something cold stroking my cheek, and my eyes flew open. «Good morning, love.» Edward whispered, and he was suddenly next to me, his arms wrapped around me. «Good morning, Edward.» I answered, my voice was still full of sleep.

«How's your arm?» he asked, and I felt a sharp pain in my arms, as he touched it, it felt like it was on fire. «AARRGH!» I screamed out and sat up. Edward looked worried, «Do you want me to get the drug?» his voice was now caring, and all the dark in his eyes were, gone.

Seemed to me like he found out that the right thing to do was to stay. A tear fell from my eyes and he caught it, I saw trought the clear salt tear and said, «Yes, please..» he smiled and stood up, he was back withenin seconds, with a glass of water and a pil in his hands.

He sat down on my bed and opened his mouth, to tell me to open mine, but he could do anything but laught. He closed his mouth and smiled, and I opend my mouth. He put the pil, carefuly on my tongue and I swollowed, then he gave he the glass, realizing that it would be very hard to give me water, like he had given me the pil. I drank the water, giving him the glass again.

«I don't think I'm well enought to go to school,» I said, I didn't really feel so good, and I just wanted to be right here, with Edward. He smiled again and got closer to me, wrapped his arms around me, once again. «That's alright, we can stay here today, no reason to make you worse.» I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

«Edward?» I asked, not looking at him. «Yes?» he answere, wonder in his voice. «Are you really going to let me die? Let me grow old, I mean..» I waited, and he suddenly said, «I don't know, Bella. I don't want you to miss out on anything, I don't want to take everything away from you.. not your soul. But then I can't live without you.» he answered. I looked at him now, he looked back at me. He smiled helplessly, like he had a problem he apologized for, because he didn't find a way out of it.

«So you're not going to make me one of you?» I asked, and he blinked. «I didn't say I would, but there is one thing that would maybe make me change me mind.» he said, smug. «And what's that?» I asked, I was laying right infront of him, his bare chest looking so hot. I touched it, my fingertips feeling every detail of it, until I looked up at him again. He just smiled.

«Come on, we don't have forever, not yet.» I laught at my own little joke, and then his hand stroke my cheek again. «Marry me,» he whispered, smiling at me, dazzeling me.

I catching my breath. I smiled, and kissed him and when me lips were free, I whispered, «Yes.»

Edward pulled away, smiling at me wildly, he was so smug! «What?» I laughed, because I couldn't see the fun in this. «Nothing, I'm just happy.» he said, still smiling. I took my hand on his cheek and something hit me, «Where is Charlie?» I asked, looking towards the door. «He left about 2 hours ago, the clock is 7.30 a.m. Are you still sure you don't want to go to school?» he asked, with a little worry in his voice.

«I'm sure, who knows what will happen if my arm starts hurting in class!» I said, looking back at him. «I think I would have gotten you home, and you would be sleep most of today.» he said, his cold hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. «Well, why don't we just skip school, because it will problaby what is going to happen, if we go.» I said, resting my head on his chest.

We stayed like this for a long time, but too soon, we were interupted by of human needs. My stomach growled loudly and Edward chuckled. He pulled me up from the bed, «You don't need to carry me around, you know what right? I'm not 90 years old, yet.» I said, I didn't like to think of the fact that he was staying 17 forever and I was getting older and older.

He sat me down on one of the chairs around the small kitchen table. «What do you want for breakfast?» he asked, and I remembered prom, Edward had cooked dinner for me, and it was good. So I didn't see a reason to be worried. «Well?» he asked again, I was draged out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him, «Eggs?» he asked, and I nodded for a 'yes'.

--

After breakfast Edward waited while I got dressed, even thought he had to carry me everywhere, because of the drugs. They had knocked out my legs. I didn't have much problem getting dressen, I had to brush my teeth over the toilet, but I didn't mind. I managed to stand up, holding a tight grip on the edge of the sink. Suddenly I lost controll, I fell, my head hitting the tile floor hard, and I blacked out.

EPOV

I heard a noice from the bathroom, something hitting the floor, hard, the sound remeinded of a baseballbat colideing with the ball. I was outside the door withenin a second. «Bella?» I asked, while I opened the door. She was laying on the floor, unmoving, and I could bet everything that my none beating heart just broke. I lifted her up, slowly for a vampire.

I ran home, knowing Carlisle hadn't gone to work yet. «Carlisle!» I heard Alice scream when I reached into the driveway. All the sudden Carlisle was next to me, asking me what happend. «She triped and hit her head,» I answered, worried out of hell. I couldn't loose, Bella. She was my soon to be wife, and I loved her with everything I had.

Carlisle told me to put her on the livingroom table, so he could take a look at her. «The drugs knocked her legs out.» I said, stroking her cheek. I could hear her heart beat, it was like she was asleep. «She's only passed out, and there no signs of any brain damages, just let her rest now.» Carlisle told me, the rest of my family were here, well; not Jasper or Rosalie. Jasper had gone to visit Tanya's family, Alice was going to take off after him tonight. Rosalie was in her room.

_Nww, my poor daughter,_ - Esme.

_Bella, when will you learn, I hope Ed-, I know you're listening, Edward! Make her a vampire, before she kills herself.._ - Emmett.

_She'll wake up soon, I hope. I can't see any reason why not,_ - Alice

_I feel sorry for, Edward. She trips and falls all the time. She's going to kill herself with a mistake.. maybe I should turn her if he doesn't. I care about Edward, really._ - Rosalie. I could hear Rosalie's thoughts from upstares, I knew she cared, deep down.

**(Little note from me; I'm alittle tired of everything looking at Rose, like all: Oh, a mirror! I look so pretty, where is Emmett, it's been two hours since we last had sex! So live with it. ;) )**

Carlisle left for work, told us to call him if something happened. I sat down next to Bella, holding her warm hand in my own. Everyone was worried about Bella, Rosalie not so much as the others, but she cared for the rest of us. «Edward?» Alice whipsered, taking her hand on my shoulder. «Yes, Alice?» I answered, my voice sad.

«She going to wake up withenin an hour.» she said, but she didn't sound so happy. «What is it, Alice?» Esme asked, walking back from the kitchen. «Why didn't you tell me?» Alice asked me, sounding almost angry. _How did you dare not to tell me?!_ - Alice screamed in her head, impossible for me to block out. «Tell you what?» I yelled, standing up. I turned to her, I felt to angry.


	2. Not her again!

**Chapter 2, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And by the way; I WANT AT LEAST FOUR REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

«She going to wake up withenin an hour.» she said, but she didn't sound so happy. «What is it, Alice?» Esme asked, as she came walking out of the kitchen. «Why didn't you tell me?» Alice asked me, sounding almost angry. _How did you dare not to tell me?!_ - Alice screamed in her head, impossible for me to block out. «Tell you what?» I yelled, standing up. I turned to her, I felt to angry.

«You didn't tell me you two are going to get married!» she screamed at me, and if Bella wasn't passed out cold, I would have started to laught. Insted I sat down again, taking Bella's hand. «So that's it? You're not even going to ask me to do your wedding?!» she said, disappointed. «Alice, will you please stop talking! I love, Bella..and we love you, Alice. But if you keep yelling, we'll go to Vegas!» I said, to go to Vegas won't bother me.

Just that she was mine, maybe forever. I loved her more and more everyday, maybe I was going to change her, if she really wanted it. But I'm going to wait until we're done with school.

Bella made a sound, and I leaned over her, her eyelids ever moving, and slowly her eyes opened, it felt like my heart was going to start, just like the first time we kissed. I felt so relieved when she reached out for me, and kissed her forhead, and stroke her cheek with my thumbs. She smiled at me and slowly she started to sit up, I couldn't help it, I had to help her. She chuckled as I helped her on to her feet, holding her arm until I was sure that she could stand up right without suport.

BPOV

I finally made it to stand up right, without help. Even I could see Edward was standing ready to catch me the moment I was going to trip. «BELLA!?» Alice yelled, standing in front of me in a second. «What?» I asked, my ears hurt of the sound of my name. «You're getting married!» Alice yelled at me, and Edward layed his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. «Alice, I know! Why are you so upset?»

«Because we're going to Vegas very soon, because Alice couldn't keep her mouth shut!» Edward said, kissing the top of my head. If me and Edward was going to get married, maybe he was going to turn me soon, but with him... he wasn't the only one who had to give up something. But Vegas didn't really bother me, as long as it was me and him. And if he was going to turn me, we could get married everyday if we wanted to.

Alice looked at us like we had returned from the dead, then she turned normal again. She kissed me on the cheek and ran upstares. «So Vegas?» I asked, turning to him. Edward smiled, «Yeah, I mean; I want to marry you, Bella. I want you forever, and I want forever to start, very soon.» he kissed me again, this time on the lips.

«So, you are going to change me?» I asked, trying to keep myself calm, and not jump into his arms or start running around. «Eventually.» he said, smiling at me. He kissed me once more, and I held on to him this time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms was around my waist again, little tighter this time. «So that is a yes?» I asked, as he pulled away, letting me have air. «After we're done with school, then I'll marry you.» he smiled, stroking my cheek with his thumb again.

«When are we going to get married, then?» he suddenly asked, and I looked up at him. We could marry two times, before I became a vampire. Once with just me and him, and the other time with the whole family and friends. «As soon as possible,» I smiled. I loved Edward so much I didn't really see a reason to wait. And Renée and Charlie didn't have to know it at all.

«What about this weekend?» he asked, and I thought about it; we could tell Charlie I was going to sleep over at the Cullen's house, and insted me and Edward took off to Vegas. «Okay!» I answered, getting happy and alittle hyper. For once I was only to care about me and Edward Cullen, the man I loved with all of my heart.

«How is your arm?» I could hear Carlisle ask me from the doorway. I guess Esme or Alice had called him, told him I'd waken up. «Can't feel any pain,» I smiled, I didn't lie, guess they had given me something else for the pain. Carlisle smiled and walking to Esme in the kitchen. «What's the clock?» I asked, I had realized I had no clue about what time it way. «About 2 pm.» Edward answered me, and I turned back to him.

«I think I need to get home, want to come?» I said, begging for a yes inside of me. «Yes, sure.» Edward smiled, then he kissed the top of my ear. We got into his Volvo and drove home, he held my hand, even he drived like a mad man, he had no problems driving. Edward opened the car door for me, and reached for my hand to help me. I took it and in a second he was kissing me, this wasn't normal.

Not that I did mind, I loved when he kissed me, it was just that, now it was like a million times more loving, don't get me wrong, he kissed me with love before, but how much love could you kiss someone with?! But I kissed him back, wanting to rip off my clothes and his, but I knew he won't let me. Not yet, when we were married, I was going to win. No matter what it's going to take.

«What are you thinking about?» he asked me, as he pulled away. «Oh, nothing..» I answered, it felt like a moment there that he had busted me. But then I rememberd that he couldn't read _my _thoughts. «Are you sure?» he asked again, he didn't belive me. «You'll see.» was all I could say, I didn't want to tell him that I was thinking about us doing it.

«Alright,» he said, as he kissed the top of my head. Suddenly he stopped, and I understood something was wrong, he's body was frozened and he opened the front door, it was open!?


	3. Meadow

**First thing first so I don't forget! I don't own Twilight ;( Sorry for this taking so long, but it's really, really hard to write this one, I didn't know how I was going to get where I'm going! And I've been a little sick... **

**I want reviews before I update, just so you know! And if I don't get reviews I won't update. It's a chance I won't update when I say so, because it's so much to do in school. SORRY IF THAT HAPPENS! And one question! What do you want for the wedding? Come with ideas, and is Vegas okay, or is that just the biggest mistake I can do?**

Edward walking in front of me, somebody had broke into my house, but the lock wasn't broken, she or he had used the key. «Edward?» I asked, trying to take his hand, but he ticked up his phone and called someone. I couldn't hear who, until Edward said, «Okay, Emmett.» then he put the phone away.

«What's going on?» I asked, and then Edward met my eyes, he looked relieved. «There was someone here,» he started and I had to ask, «The why do you look so relieved?» «You're safe, because she didn't get you,» he smiled now, that? Wait.. she? «She?» Edward rolled his eyes, «Victoria, she was here.» he explained.

«Do you have any idea why?» he hugged me, and I hugged him back, «Not yet, but you're not going to be alone a second, until we find out why she was here.» I smiled of the thought of Edward being here. «Is the others coming?» I asked. «Emmett is, but I can take you back to the house if you want to.» he looked me, studying my face.

«I guess I could, maybe I could spend the night.» I smiled and he smiled back, and his grip tighten. «Yeah, I think you should, so I can protect you, myself.» he grinned, and kissed my cheek. «Knock, knock!» I heard it was Emmett, and suddenly I felt Edward let go if me and Emmett hugged me. He lifted me up into the air and joked; «Nww, my poor little Bella, don't you need to worry about a thing, soon to be brother-in-law Emmett is here to take care of everything!» he talked like I was a baby. Still I couldn't help it, and I laughed out loud. So did Emmett and Edward.

I was surprised of how good Edward took this, Victoria had been here. But I guess he was glad I was safe, because he was here to protect me. On the drive back to his house, we didn't say much, Emmett was at my house, smelling after Victoria. «Edward?» I asked, we were only a few minutes away from the house. «Yes, love?» he answered, turning his head to look at me.

«I was wondering about something..» I said. And he pulled over. «What is it, Bella?» he asked, when he saw I had problems asking the question. «Why did you feel so relieved, I mean; you were really planing to leave me, weren't you?» I finally asked. He took a deep breath, then he said, «I was, but when you saw through it, I couldn't make myself do it.

Because I love you too much, I was laying to you in my head when I asked what you were thinking. But when you understood, and I just love you too damn much.» «I hope you didn't ask me to marry you only to prove that you're not leaving...» who knew, maybe he did.

«No, Bella. I asked you because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of .. forever with you.» I wasn't sure if I had heard right, so I had to ask, «What?» I smiled, "You mean with forever you're going to turn me?" I wanted to trow myself over him, but I was afraid I was going to hurt him, or myself. He nodded and said, "But not yet." I nodded, I could live with that.

I smiled at him, and leaned over to kiss him, but he took me by surprise when his lips touched mine before mine touched his. But I didn't mind, I was only glad. When he pulled away, he started the car again, wrapped his arms around my should, and I smiled at him.

We reached the house, and Jasper was back. Not that I would jump right into his arms, I knew he still felt sorry, for almost killing me. He sat in the sofa when me and Edward walked into the door, Alice besides him. "Hey, you two!" Alice greeted us. "Hello." Edward and I greeted back. Jasper sat with hand in his lap, looking down at the floor.

Suddenly Jasper was in front of me, still looking down. Edward was calm, knowing Jasper only wanted to say how sorry he was. "Bella.." he started, meeting my eyes, "Yes, Jasper?" I answered calmly.

"I just want to say how sorry I am, I couldn't control myself, and I'm sorry I almost killed you." he apologized. Suddenly he hugged me, and I automatically hugged him back, "It's okay, Jasper." I smiled as we pulled away. He smiled back at me.

"Bella, shall we go to my room?" Edward asked, after a few seconds of silence. I nodded and he took my hand, pulling me after him. When he reached the first step of the stare he lifted me up in his arms, and in a second, we were on his king size bed.

"Where did this come from?" I asked, looking around in this room. A few things were moved, and some other stuff even removed. Edward was laying next to me, his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. "I love you, Bella. But do you know how my life would be without you?" he suddenly ask me.

"No, but I know my life without you, and if you love me, as much as I love you, I can imagine." I answered, looking up at him. He looked a little sad, while deep in thoughts. "You know, Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars -- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor.

"Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. And if I left you, when the meteor would have fallen over the horizon, everything would have gone black. Nothing would have changed, but my eyes would be blinded by the light. I wouldn't be able to see the stars anymore. And there wouldn't be a reason for anything." He met my eyes, smiling.

I felt sleepy, and I knew I was going to drift into sleep if I didn't do anything soon. "Edward?" I asked. "Yes, hon?" he said, lifting his head to see my face. I looked up at him, "Can we watch a movie or something. I'm afraid I'm going to fall asleep." he smiled, "Sorry, I forgot a moment about your human needs." he stood up, pulling me along.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me, kissing my forehead. "I don't know, any ideas?" I hated when we didn't know what to do. I really just wanted to be with him. "Meadow?" he suddenly asked, and I smiled. "Sounds good to me!" I smiled, and stenched up, and pressed my lips to his. He took me on his back, and I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Ready?" he asked, just to be sure I was alright and ready. "Yes." I smiled, and my grip got tighter around his neck. Then he easily jumped out of the window and he started running, it felt like he stood still, but I knew the weren't. "Bella?" Edward asked, I nodded in his shoulder. "Are you okay?" it sounded like he was enjoying this. "Yes.. I'm fine." I said, finally opening my eyes.

He lifted me off his back, knowing I was in too much of a shock to get off his back myself. I hadn't been on this back, flying through the woods since god knows when! Edward held me up, smiling at me, and I smiled back. He took my hand, leading to into the meadow. As he sat down he pulled me onto his laps, wrapping his arms around me, rocking me back and forth.

We sat there for a long time, until Edward suddenly stopped. "Edward?" I asked, panicking. He stood up, putting me behind him. "Edward what is going on?" "Just stay behind me." was all he said, his voice cold as ice. Suddenly something grabbed me, and Edward didn't do anything about it.


	4. Sprinkler

**I don't own Twilight. Remember, the less reviews I get, the longer I'm going to use before I update!**

I was being pulled away from Edward, he didn't even turn his face to look at me. I screamed, and then I heard Alice's voice. "It's going to be okay, Bella." she said, trying to calm me, but how could I be calm, when knowing Edward was out there, facing a monster who was after me!?

EPOV

I waited, _Stupid little coven, not knowing that Victoria wants revenge... Wait a sec, I know this sense, it's Edward's!_ Laurent thought. He was about to turn around when I started running. And since I was faster than his it wasn't going to be a problem, ripping his throat out.

"I'm going to get you, Laurent. I'll never let you or Victoria get your chance to kill, Bella!" I yelled, I was running up besides him now, and he tried to run faster. Suddenly I jumped at him, and we hit a three. I got to my feet again, and so did he, we growled at each other, and then I went for his throat.

BPOV

I was sitting at the Cullen's couch, Esme sitting next to me, holding my hand. My legs were shaking, and I couldn't stand up without someone holding me. Jasper, Emmett Alice and Rosalie where out there, trying to help Edward. "He's going to be fine, hon." Esme smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, with no use. "I don't believe it, before I see it." I answered, looking down at the floor.

We sat there for a while, then suddenly the front door opened, and I jumped to my feet, forgetting at the time I wasn't able to stand. Luckily Esme was there and pulled me back onto the couch before I managed to fall. Carlisle came into to the living room, "Nothing new?" he asked, sitting down next to me as well. Esme shook her head, clearly a no.

It felt like a really long time, as we sat there, looking out of the huge class window, waiting for some sort of sign.

EPOV

I grabbed Laurent's left arm and threw it on the fire. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice picked up the last few pieces and threw them on the fire as well.

"Good job, Edward!" Emmett said, as he walked towards me.

"Time to get back to, Bella." I said, before he reached me, and then I headed of to the house.

I saw the house and I ran faster. "Bella!" I screamed and she she to sight on the front porch.

BPOV

I sat on the couch with Carlisle and Esme, still waiting. I didn't know what the time was, all I knew was that I was dark outside. Suddenly Esme smiled, and said: "His coming." the sound in her voice told me who, with a question I stood up and ran to the front door getting out. I heard the sound of my name as I closed the door behind me.

I ran outside looking for him, when I saw him, and I started to run towards him. He ran in human speed towards me, and I ran as fast as I could to reach him as fast as I would. I ran into his arms and he spun me around, he laughed and so did I. "Sprinklers!" he said, and suddenly I felt my clothes become wet.

Edward kissed my neck, and up to my mouth. "I love you, love you, love you, love!" he said, and smiled as he kissed me. And kissed him back and held a tight grip around his neck. "I love you too, Edward." I said. And when he pulled away, too soon, he stroke the wet hair out of my face. His hair was also laying in his face and I as well stroke it away.

"I hate when you leave me like that." I said, holding his gaze.

"I know, but I had to get you out of the way. You have to understand that I'm not risking your life, not so you can protect me, I'm the guy, and I'm suppose to protect you. Not the other way around." he was deadly serious. I didn't know what to say to that, if I wanted to argue I had defensively picked the wrong subject, with the wrong person.

"Come in you two, before Bella gets the cold!" Esme yelled from the porch.

He smiled at me, kinda with an apology. Then he lifted me up into his arms and ran in side with me. "Edward!" I laughed as he put me down. "Bella, I would recommend you to take a shower and change your cloths, so you don't get sick." Carlisle smiled from the couch.

Alice stood up, she had been taking my spot between Carlisle and Esme, I guess she had told them what happened. She grabbed my hand and said: "Lets go find some new cloths for you, and then you can hit to shower." she smiled at me, and I tried as well as I could to smile back.

Edward kissed my cheek and followed me and Alice to her room, there he took of to his room, I guessed to change his cloths.

"There you go!" Alice said and found some cloths, she didn't give them to me, thought. "I'll put these in Edward's room. So you can change into them when you get done." she finished and left.

I went to the bathroom and get my wet clothes off. The hot water ran down my ice cold body, it felt good, I wasted my hair and body, then I got out. I noticed somebody had bough my shampoo, and I smiled.

I got myself dry and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked to Edward's room, my hair still dripping. "Edward?" I asked as I opened the door. He was laying the black couch, listening to some that I'd never heard of.

"Hi, Bella." he said and got up. He come over to me, kissed my forehead.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "I'll let you change in peace, tell me when you're done." he said, kissed my lips this time.

He walked out the door and I got into the dry clothes on his bed. It was a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater, and of course underwear and all that, but that was just random.

When I was done I walked down stares to see Edward and his family sitting on the couch. Edward and the others ever watching TV, the news. "What's going on?" I asked, sitting down at Edward's site.

"The killing has started, like we fared. We think Victoria is starting an army. To kill you." Edward said, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You'll be okay, we wouldn't let her harm you." he said, holding me tighter.

"Edward, know I told you the last me, wouldn't you understand that I don't want you all to sacrifice yourself for me, even I'm half way into this family." I knew Edward wasn't going to stop helping me. "You know I won't." he said. Ha, I think it, he say it.

Edward hugged me, pulling me onto his lap, holding me there. "How many has it been until now?" I asked, and leaned back on his chest. "Five, until now." Carlisle said and looked at me, with a worried look.

"We have to stop her." I said, hugging Edward's chest. He hugged me back.

I was about to fall asleep on Edward's chest. When he suddenly stood up, and carried me upstarts. I could remember he handing me my pyjamas, and held me up while I half asleep changed into them.

I felt to cold hands on my back, taking off my bra, I was all covered up, he didn't have a chance of seeing anything of my body.

Then he wrapped the quilt around me, humming my lullaby, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Broken

I woke up the next day, opening my eyes, slowly. "Edward?" I asked, and turned over. Still feeling Edward's arms around me. "Yes, love?" he asked, stroking my hair. "What day is it?" I asked, I had decided I didn't want a Vegas wedding, I wanted it to be me, him, my family, his family, my friends and his friends. That was all I needed.

"It Saturday." he smiled. "You know what, maybe we should give Alice a little time," I started and he stood up. I heard a loud scream from down stars, it was Alice yelling: "YES!" "You've changed you mind?" he asked, could I see a smile?

"Yes, but you don't seem so sad, why?" I said, leaning in closer. "Because, if we're going to live forever, together. I rather start my – you immortal life with a normal wedding. I mean, we'll be together forever, so we can get married everyday if we wish to.

I smiled, and he leaned in closer to me now, kissing me, softly on the lips. He wrapped my arms around me, and turned over so he was laying on top of me. My heart was going nuts, beating like it was about to burst out of my chest. "Breath, Bella." Edward smiled as he pulled away.

I took a deep breath and Edward smiled even more. "It will never stop will it?" I asked. He looked confused and asked; "What will never stop?" "You dazzling me all the time?!" I sounded strange, I heard it myself, I was out of breath.

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe when you're the one dazzling me even more." he answered, and I couldn't help not to smile. I smiled at the thought of knowing soon I would be a vampire, and me and Edward didn't have to leave each other ever again.

"We better get down, Alice is going crazy." he smiled, standing up. I laughed and got up, he walked down as I got dressed. It was a new outfit for me, I just took it on, not caring to look at it to many times. "Hey, Bella!" They called as I got down stares. "Bella!" Alice screamed, running forwards me. "Yes, Alice?" I answered.

"Can you come with me and Rosalie to my room, please?" not worse? I still looked at Edward, and he smiled at me with his crooked smile. Knowing his sisters would doll me a little put while they were at it.

I was dragged up by Rosalie and Alice, and they put my on Alice's bed. "Okay, Bella. Tell us, what do you want for your wedding?" Alice said, and smiled at me. And I started, "I don't want a too big wedding, I want it to be, my family, and friends, Edward's family, and friends." "The dress?" Alice asked and I noticed Rosalie was taking notes, not that a vampire could ever forget something.

"I don't know, Alice. All I know is that I want it to be a little simple, not too much, and white." I answered. "But still traditional, right?" she asked, amazing she was letting me decide of a change.

"Yes." was all I say.

"In a church? Or on the beach or anything like that?" I smiled as Alice said that. "Maybe, but if it's going to be on the beach I any it to be at night." I said, looking up at Rosalie and Alice in front of me. They both were smiling at me.

"What?" I smiled and laughed at them smiling at me. "I think that's a great idea, Bella." Rosalie said, and my eyes flicked to her face. For the first time Rosalie was talking directly to me and she was smiling at me.

Rosalie was nice to me, I liked it, it made me fell better at once, I didn't like to talk about how I wanted things, I was used to getting used to what others wanted.

Alice, Rosalie and I were looking on line, they asking a lot of questions, about how I wanted my dress, and so on. "Edward wants you to come down stares, he's cooking for you." Alice said and I pressed my lips together, not to laugh. "Okay, then I'll see you two later."

Edward waited for me at the bottom of the stare, and I ran into his arms, and he embraced me. "Edward, what smells so good?" I asked, by the sound of my voice, he knew Alice had already told me, he was cooking, "It's just some Italian, I hope you like it." he smiled and I smiled back.

He broth me to the kitchen and I sat down at one of the chairs around the beautiful kitchen table, and Edward got me my food. It looked delicious and it smelled mouthwatering. It tasted even better, "Is it good?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "It's delicious!" I moaned. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He watched me as I ate and laughed if I did something strange.

"It's not fair you know." I said, when I was done eating.

He looked at me with a strange look, seemed like I got him by surprise. "What's not fair, love?" he looked a little worried and I smiled.

"You've never made food, because you never had to, I, who has made food all my life, and your skills are better than mine." I looked down at the food, and when I looked up at Edward, I burst out into laughter.

Suddenly, oh no. Food wasn't to go that pipe. I. Can't. Breath. I started leaning over the table, started to cough, in a try to get the food out. Edward was behind me in a moment, took a grip around me waist, and started to hit me in the stomach with this two hands, who ever balled up into a huge fist.

I was panicking and Edward kept trying to get the food out of my throat. I heard something broke in the room, looking around in panic, still feeling Edward pushing in between my rips, trying to get the food, that was stuck in my throat, up.

Finally he made it, his whole family standing in the kitchen, with a worried look on all their faces.

I sunk down on the floor, Edward's arms still around my waist, he sunk down with me, hugging me now.

I didn't realize I was crying until he said, very calmly in my ear. "Oh, don't cry, Bella. It's fine, you're okay." I felt a pain in my left side, and held my hand over where it hurt.

"Edward, you're truly have cooking skills to die for!" Emmett joked, the joke sounded like it was coming from the other side of a noisily road.

Carlisle was leaning over me and I still held my hand over my left side, protectively. "It's okay, Bella. I just need to look at it." he said, and Edward took my hand away, not letting it go, thought. Carlisle slowly and very carefully pulled my shirt up, not touching my skill with his ice cold fingers.

"You have a broken rib, Bella." Carlisle said, looking at me with concerned. I looked up at Edward, he was looking away from us, looking like he was about to start cry, or yell at somebody.

"Edward?" I asked, I sounded in pain, and I was. He didn't let me go, thought. "Edward?" Carlisle asked now, Edward just lifted me up and carried me up to his room. He lied me on his bed, very carefully. Carlisle had followed and said: "We have to put you out for a moment, alright?" and I nodded weakly.

I was deep in mind, trying to understand what Edward was feeling. I guess that he was blaming himself, for hurting me. "Edward?" I asked, and Carlisle was finding the needles, and my heart sounded like it was beating right next to my ears.

Edward stood beside be, sinking down to his knees and held my hand, he smiled apologetically to me, like it was his fault, I didn't blame him, I didn't blame anything! "Edward, don't blame yourself.." I whispered, breathing through my nose, quickly.

"And if I do?" he asked, leaning in closer to me. "I love you, anyway.." I whispered, and felt the needle go into my left side.

And slowly, everything was fading to black.

EPOV

I sat on my knees, holding Bella's hand while Carlisle fixed her rib and wanted to kill myself for hurting her. I didn't help if she said she didn't care, I was hurting her, trying to save her life.

It was my fault, I had broken that rib, I was the one who made the food in the first place.

"_Stop beating yourself up, son."_ Carlisle was thinking, looking at me a short moment before he looked down at Bella again.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't.." I said, stroking Bella's hand with my thumb.

"_You heard her, she knew you didn't mean to hurt her, she knows you know her."_ my father explained.

"She loves me, but her love to me, is only a small three compared to my huge forest." I smiled looking at my sleeping angels face.

"_Seems to me, like you two are meant for each other."_ Carlisle thought and looked at me again, then continued working. I looked at him again.

"_Edward, I know what you're thinking; that she will be better of without you, but she'll not be, Alice showed me something after Bella's party. How Bella was after we left, and what really surprised me was that you had whole plan ready, the second Jasper jumped her._

"_You knew, what to do. And she saw that Bella or you, were happy." _Carlisle went on.

"If we gave her time, then maybe she would be." I said, again looking at Bella.

Carlisle stood up, he was done, the rib was fixed again. He sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at me with a very concerned look on his face. "Don't do anything stupid, Edward. She'll know now, and Alice can't see her future, 'cause without you, there isn't any." Carlisle spoke out and I looked down at my right hand, that was resting on my lap.

What was I going to do, just live on with, Bella, harming her every time I was meant to save her? I loved her, no questions asked, but I never wanted her to be hurt.

I stood up, kissed Bella's forehead and walked out of my bedroom, leaving the door open, so I would be able to hear her waking up even clearer.

"Alice." I said, in a casual tone, walking down the stares. "Yes, Edward." Alice answered, standing in front of me in a blink of a human eye. "I want to see your vision." I demanded. My sister closed her eyes, her head down and memorizing what she had seen a few days ago.

Vision:

Bella sat on her bed, tears streaming from her eyes, she was saying something, repeating it over and over, "He's gone." she whispered and it hurt in my chest.

It switched to an other scene and it had me in it. I was sitting against a wall, in some dark corner of the world, with a bottle of whiskey in my hand, in a dry to get myself drunk, so I could forget just a little moment, my Bella.

Then another scene, Charlie coming into the bathroom, finding Bella lifeless on the floor, she's not breathing, then an other scene with Charlie crying in the living room.

I was going to kill, Bella, if I ever left.

**Longest chapter until now, hope you guys enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you're wondering about the dress, I found one I had in mind**__**/images/designer-wedding-dress-special.jpg . As you see, Edward is wondering if he should leave Bella, because he hurt her, and no worries, because I won't let it happen! **

**This story is about Edward not leaving, so it would be kind of stupid if he did. If you readers has any tips of what's going to happen next, tell me! 'Cause right now, I'm a little blank. Tell me, am I doing a good job writing in Edward POV, I need to know. AND IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL WRITE, AND TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! 33 **


	6. Gone

**Okay, guys! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME SOMETHING! Are there any quotes that you want in the next chapters, or anything like that? Any parts. And by the way, about the wedding, it won't go so well, as they wish.**

I woke, feeling no pain at all. I looked around to find I was in Edward's room. He was there, before I could blink. He was leaning closer to my face, "How are you feeling?" he asked, suddenly laying next to me. "I'm fine, I'm not in pain." I assured him.

He looked now at my left side and I looked at him, stroking his cheek with my fingers. The cold felt good against my skin and I leaned in closer to him. Edward lied me in his arms, holding me to his chest, humming my lullaby.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked, my voice sounded a little strange, I was tired. "I kinda am, I just saw a vision Alice had." he was sad, he was scared almost.

"Don't leave, Edward. Please?" I asked, turning away from him, trying to fight the tears that were going. Suddenly he was laying on the other side of me, only inches from my face, he looked serious. "I'll never, ever. Leave you, Bella. You and I are meant to be together, dead or alive." the tears still came and I couldn't hardly see his face, because of the tears.

He brushed the tear away and kissed my forehead, then I couldn't help it. I pulled him closer to me, and he embraced me too, hugging me back. I had my eyes closed now, my head burred in his shoulder. His hand was stroking my hair, rocking my slowly back and forth.

I started pulling myself together, holding a little tighter on him, and I could feel his grip tighten as well. "Shhh, Bella. It's okay." he said, when I cried the last pain out. He hadn't stopped rocking me, but he sat up, with my still on his lap, my legs at each side of body. I pulled a little away, looking at his face. "Hey, angel." he smiled as he kissed cheek, putting a smile on my face.

He brushed away the tears again. "I hope you haven't seen the dress, yet." I said, my voice still full of tears. He chuckled and hugged me again. "No, Alice has been covering it up. Singing songs in six different languages. "It's late. Maybe you should get some sleep, you've used all day planning wedding stuff, and you nearly died today." he said, and I looked at him.

"You know, if you weren't here, if you'd left when you were about to, I would have let myself die. I've told you before, I want to be with you, nobody else. And now as we're getting married, I truly believe we can make it, forever." I explained.

"You know there are things I'll never be able to give you, things by becoming a vampire, will be taken away from you. Like having children, growing old, you have to watch your friends and family die, Bella" he said, and I took my finger over his mouth. "I'll throw it all away, for you." I said and leaned my head to his rock hard chest.

He wrapped a blanket around me and started humming my lullaby again. "I love you." I said, sleepy now. "I love you too. And I'll never leave you." he answered, and kissed the top of my head. One of his hand was stroking me from my head and all the way down to my lower back. I buried my head deeper in his chest.

And fell into a deep sleep. In my dream I had one of those dreams again, when you run and run, but your legs isn't going fast enough. "Keep running, Bella. Don't give up, keep running." a voice called. Suddenly the road under me vanished, and I fell into the darkness.

"Bella?" Edward yelled at me and my eyes shoot up. We were still laying on the bed, but Edward was on top of me. "Bella, are you alright?" my breathing was uneven and I looked around in the room when I suddenly throw my arms around Edward's neck and jumped in his arms.

I was having a hard time with breathing, 'cause it didn't slow down. "Shhh, Bella. It's okay, you're awake. I'm here and I love you." it sounded like he was cry, so I pulled away to check. No tears, but his face was full of worry and love.

"Edward.." I managed to say and he kissed my forehead. Carlisle came into the room, kneeling next to bed, taking two fingers and putting a pressure on my wrist. And slowly I started to calm down, I closed my eyes, relaxed.

"It's okay now, Bella." I heard Carlisle smile and he let go of me. I didn't hear him walking out the door. "Edward.." I whispered, in a daze now. "Yes, Bella?" he answered right away. "Are you better now?" I sat up and Edward sat down next to me.

"Yes, Edward, I feel a lot better now." I answered, but Edward looked like I hadn't opened my mouth at all. "What did you scream my name for?" he suddenly asked after a little while. I looked at him, I felt the look on my face was a little like he had insolent me. "I screamed your name?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, and you sounded out of breath, not happy at all, thought." he looked down, embarrassed? I took my hand on his cheek, making min look at me.

"Edward?" I started. "What do you think I was dreaming?" I asked, leaning in closer.

"It sounded like I was hurting you." he said, not meeting my eyes. I leaned in closer, only inches from his face, "I was screaming your name because I was missing you, I was running from something, looking for you. But you didn't show up and I fell." I explained. When he heard I said 'But you didn't show up.' he looked sad.

I was finished talking and Edward pulled me up in his arms. "I'm sorry, I wish I was there to protect you." he whispered in my ear, and I pulled away, looking at his face, he looked so sorry.

So sad, that _I_ wanted to cry.

"It's okay, Edward, you're here now." I said, pressing myself closer to him.

"I know, love." he smiled back at me, our foreheads touched, and we looking into each others eyes.

"You need to hunt." I said, with a low voice. His eyes were as black as night.

He chuckled and looked deeply into my eyes, "Didn't I just tell you, for a few minutes ago, that I'm not going to leave you?" he smiled.

I looked down a moment, and as I said, "But sooner or later, you have to go hunt.. you can't wait until I can come with you." I looked up at him again.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll be back, within in an hour. Okay?" Edward said, and started to move off the bed.

"Okay." I smiled and leaned closer in so I could kiss him. But he jumped back on the bed and kissed me, while wrapping his arms around me.

Edward walked out the door, while he walked he looked at me. I couldn't take my eyes of him, but the moment I couldn't see him anymore, Alice come into the room.

"Ready for more wedding talk?" she asked me and I grimed of the bed. "Yes, Alice." I answered and walked over to her. "Shall we talk about the flowers then?" she said and I followed her into her room, where Rosalie were already in front of the computer.

"Do you have any ideas of what flowers you want?" she asked and I went deep in thought. I wanted white and red roses. **(I was thinking a little about the cover of Breaking Dawn.) **I thought it would be cool, and if Alice had any ideas, I would be all ears.

"I want white and red roses. Do you think that would be alright?" I said, after a moment of silence. Alice and Rosalie smiled, "Whatever you want, Bella." Alice smiled. "Edward is going to rip your heads off, isn't he? If you guys agree with me?" I smiled and Rosalie said, "Maybe, maybe not." she joked. We all had a short laugh.

"But if have any ideas, I'm all ears!" I assured them. "What about the songs?" Rosalie asked, overhearing my pronouncement. "I have to talk with Edward about that one." I said, Edward had a big music interest, so he knew so much more about music than I did.

"When will Edward be back?" I asked. Alice turned to me with a smile and said, "About 45 minutes." "Okay!" I answered, I could survive this.

Ten minutes and a lot of wedding stuff later. Alice screamed and sunk down on the floor, Jasper came running up stares, along with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, and pulled her into his arms. "Esme, take Bella outside.." Carlisle said and walked closer to Alice. "What's going on?" I half screamed and Esme grabbed my arm. "Just take her outside!" Carlisle yelled, he sounded so mad. Emmett stood up, taking Rosalie's hand and walked out together with us.

"Somebody, please tell me what's going on!?" I yelled, when we got down into the living room. "We'll wait for Carlisle." Emmett said, he tried to hide that he was worried as well,

but didn't do so well.

After 10 minutes of pour pain of unknowing, Carlisle came down, Alice and Jasper after him. Alice was calm now, but the look on her face was worried. "What's wrong!?" I demanded, while standing up from the couch.

"Edward..." Carlisle started, looking at me like he was going to cry. "EDWARD WHAT?" I screamed and walked over to him. "He is missing!" Alice said from behind him. "He was out hunting, saw a shadow and then everything went black. I tried seeing something else, but no." he continued.

I sunk down on my knees, wrapping my arms around me, letting my head need to floor. "Bella.." Esme whispered, and her arms were suddenly around me. I cried out loud, and screamed out Edward's name. "He can't be gone..we have to find him!" I screamed out.

"We'll go out look for him, Bella." Alice said and she, and everybody except Esme and Emmett walked out the door. "Emmett, why aren't you out there?" I asked, between my sobs.

"Just in case if something is going to happen." he answered, rubbing my back.


	7. Writer's Note

**Just telling, all of you! Everyone of you who are reading, please REVIEW! **

**I want at least five review for every chapter!**

**Sorry, if these seems kinda demanding, but that's the meaning of it! The longer it takes before I get my review, the longer it's going to take, before I update.**


	8. Cold as Ice

I was hanging over the toilet, trowing up. Esme came up with a glass of water, "Sick of worry." she said, shaking her head. "I'm sure the other will find him, Bella." she tried to comfort me.

A phone called and Emmett answered at once. "Anything new?" he asked, sounded worried. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I'll tell them." he finished and hung up. "Tell us what?" I asked, and I saw Esme trying to keep herself together.

"They are tracking his sense, but he was been running around, so they haven't caught up with him yet." he assured me. I guess Esme had already heard. I sat at the couch, staring out of the huge window. Waiting.

I heard Esme gasp behind me and I turned around in worry. "Edward?" I asked. I was disappointed, it was Alice and Rosalie, Emmett walked over and kissed Rosalie passionately, then he ran out the door.

Alice and Rosalie sat down next to me, "Relax, Bella." Alice said and stroke my knee. "It's going to be okay, Bella." Rosalie said, trying to assured me that Edward going to be home soon. Alice eyes wide and suddenly sunk down in the pillows.

"Alice?" Esme asked, sounding worried again, I hated that she was so depressed.

Alice started smiling, and I wanted to slap her, so she would get out of her prance. "I just had a vision!" she smiled and she picked up her phone. "Go west, I'll explain when you've found him!" she yelled into the phone, she didn't sound angry.

"Alice, dear. What's going on?" Esme asked, taking her hand on Alice's shoulder. "I'll explain later." I felt sick, not knowing what was going on. I ran up stares again, trowing up again.

**(No, if you think Bella is pregnant, she's not! I've been so stressed that I threw up once.. it can happen!!)**

Esme took me to Edward's bedroom and put me down on the big bed, pulling the cover over me. I turned over to the side and sobbed in silence. "It's going to be alright, Bella." she said, in a try to comfort me. She walked out of the room, closing the door so silent that I didn't hear it.

EPOV

I was running around in the woods, feeding much more than usual. I wasn't fed up until after I had sucked five deers dry.

Suddenly I saw something, a shadow, running really fast past me. Suddenly I felt pain, pain? Pain in my right ankle. How could I feel pain, I'm a vampire. I felt the pain again, this time on my chest. I could see the red haired woman running around me, scratching me up with her nails and teeth.

I was a lot longer away from the house than I thought. I couldn't think straight, but I had to fight back, so that I could get back to Bella. To have her in my arms and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

Something hurt in the side and I felt to my knees. The rain was touring down and made my clothes wet, I stood up again, trying to focus on Victoria. She hit me in the side again, but this time, I caught her by the arm, and threw her into a three. _Mate for mate, Edward._ - Victoria thought, looking at me with black eyes.

Something caught my attention and I sucked in the wet air, human sense. Victoria took off after them, I tried to stop her, but my injuries hurt too much. And I sunk down on the forest floor again, I sat there for a while, when a deer sense came over me, and I automatically took off after if.

The blood healed most of my injuries, but it still stung from the venom.

"Edward?!" I heard Carlisle call. "I'm in here!" I yelled back, standing up from the dead animals body. "Oh, Edward. What happened to you?" Jasper asked, worried. If _they_ were worried, imagine Bella being a hundred times worse. "I'll explain on the way." I said and started walking towards the house. We walked in human speed, it hurt too much running in vampire speed.

We reached the house and I walked in the front door along with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. "Oh, Edward!" Esme cried and hugged me. "What happened to you?" Rosalie asked, and I looked down at my clothes, they were bloody. "Wow, how thirsty were you?" Alice asked, walking towards me, but she swung over to my right side and right into Jasper's arms.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, I realized I sounded worried now. "She's in your room, but I would have changed clothes if I was going to see her." Rosalie said, _Never do that again, Edward._ - Rosalie thought, and the way she sounded was like I had been gone for more than just an hour.

I threw of my sweater and walked up the stares to my room, walking very slowly to my room. It hurt.

I opened my bedroom door so quietly as I could, and stepped into the room. I could here Bella's sobs from the bed. I walked closer to her, and lied down next to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist. I did it all so fast, that she didn't have the time to react.

But now, she was like frozen. "It's okay, Bella, I told you I would be back within an hour." I smiled and suddenly she swung around and she hit me! She pouched me in the stomach, and she didn't stop. She cried out and I pulled her tighter to me, she hadn't stopped sobbing. And her arms were around my neck, and her legs were around my waist.

"You said never!" I screamed in my ear, it didn't hurt my ear, only my heart. I had hurt her so badly, because I hadn't kept my promise to her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I apologized.

She was silent for a long moment. She stopped sobbing.

"Where were you?" she said, whispering it in my ear. Breathing out in relief, that I had returned. "I was attacked, by Victoria." I answered, thinking about the pain in my chest.

"Are you alright?" she said, pulling away so that she could see my face. "Yes, I'm fine." I lied. It still hurt so badly, like someone was stabbing me with a knife. I didn't let my face show it.

_Edward, can you please come down here? _Carlisle thought and started standing up. "Carlisle want to walk to me, I'll be right back." I told her and she nodded, sitting up in the bed, pulling the cover all the way up to her shoulders.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the stares. "You're injuries, maybe I have look at them?" he asked, not answering my question. I pulled up my shirt and let Carlisle have a look at it.

_They're not healing completely, we have to wait and see. _Carlisle thought, not needing everybody else to hear.

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow." he said out loud and Rosalie suddenly thought: _Go up to, Bella. She had been sick of worry, literally. _I ran up the stares again, in vampire speed, even thought it hurts like someone was stabbing my sides with a dirty knife.

"Bella?" I asked, stepping into the room, quietly. "Yes, Edward." She answered, sitting on the bed, with the cover still all the way up to her shoulders. "Are you cold, love?" I walked towards her, still faster than a human.

"No, I'm fine." she lied, I could hear and see it. She was almost shacking so hard that she would vibrate out of the bed. I went to my dresser, and got two thick blankets. I walked to the bed, sitting down next to Bella, "Lay down." I told her and so she did. I took away the cover for a moment, she was only wearing underwear and a t-shirt. I wrapped one of the blankets around her, then the cover.

Then I lied the other blanket a little over her left side, where I sat and I lied down next to her, wrapping my arms around her as well. We didn't have skin contact, because if we did I would maybe give her a cold or something like that.

"Sleep, love. It's a new day tomorrow." I smiled, and kissed her lips quickly. She made a strange sound, sounded like a irritated humf! I chuckled and hugged her tighter. I rested my chin on the top of her head and waited for her to fall asleep.

"Good night, Edward. I love you." she smiled and I kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, love." I answered and started humming her lullaby.

I could hear her heartbeats got slower and slower, and she fell asleep. I stared out in my dark room, looking out of the window, all that mattered was to keep Bella save, no matter what.

_Edward, tomorrow you'll have to help us with the invitations for the wedding! _Alice yelled in her thoughts, I hadn't really given the wedding much thought, but I knew me and Bella had to tell Charlie tomorrow. If there's a God up there, if so, please let Charlie be calm tomorrow.

"Edward..." Bella said in a deep sleep, she sounded happy, and calm, and that pleased me.


	9. Telling the parents

**Okay, people! I'm going to make it easy for you, I'll stop begging for reviews, but it would be nice if some of you did, so I know someone are reading my story, or else, if nobody reads it, I won't update.. I don't own Twilight! And if there is any misprints, tell me, please ; And if I forget any words, because sometimes I get so into it that I forget a word or two. But I'm trying my best to avoid it. **

BPOV

I woke up the next morning, warm, with Edward's arms around me. "Morning, love." greeted me, and I wrapped my arms around his stole waist. "Morning, Edward." I smiled, my voice still full of sleep. He sat up, and I realized he was only wearing some blue jeans what he had worn yesterday.

I looked at his body, and I couldn't stop myself and I pulled in valiantly and kissed him. He kissed me back, rolled over, so he was laying on top me, but he was careful to hold himself up, not putting any of his weight on me. His arms were wrapped tight around me, pulling my body closer to his, while he kissed me, I had to breath through my nose not to pass out.

His lips were a little different, he was considering something, to let it be with this, or keep going. Suddenly he pulled away, as always; TOO SOON!

"Come on, Bella. It's under two weeks until we're going to get married, can't we just wait a little longer?" he asked, looking at me with this puppy eyes, and how could I resist.

"Okay, fine!" I said, I didn't sound happy about it, that was my plan.

"Thank you, love." he said, standing up. "You should get dressed, we're going to make the invitations today." he told me, and I stood up as well.

"It's clothes for you in the bathroom." he smiled at me and stood in the doorway, waiting for me. I half ran to his side, luckily not tripping.

He walked me to the bathroom and kissed my forehead before he went down stares. I got in the shower, washed my hair and body, and stood a few extra minutes so I would feel warmer. When I was dry, I took on the clothes that was laying ready for me on the toilet seat.

I didn't even look at it, but I trusted Alice that much that I knew she wouldn't make a fool out of me.

For once I actually blow dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" Carlisle asked me, smiling at me as I walked into the living room. "Much better, Carlisle. Thanks for asking." I smiled back at him and looked for Edward. "Where is he?" I asked, looking at Carlisle, I didn't need to say the name, he knew who I meant.

"He's in the kitchen, with Esme and Alice." he explained and laughed quietly of me.

I chuckled and walked into the kitchen, and as Carlisle had said, there Edward, Esme and Alice were hanging over the kitchen table.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice greeted me, without looking at me, "Hungry?" Esme asked me, she didn't look at me either. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked, ignoring Esme question. "The list of the people we know, hon." Edward said, and turned to me. "Hungry?" he asked me and walked over to the other side of the table.

It stood a plate with some bread and eggs, and a glass of water next to it. "Yes, I am." I answered and sat down on the chair he held out for me. "Okay, lets start with the people we know." Alice started and I knew when she said 'we' she meant her family.

"Tanya's?" she asked Edward and he looked down at the floor, "Guess we have to, or else they'll be offended." "If it's okay for you guys, I don't really want a huge wedding, as I said, Edward's friends and family, my friends and family." I said, looking down at my food, while eating it.

"I agree." Edward said, with a smile in his voice, and I could see from the corner of my eye that Esme didn't mind either. "Maybe then, we could have the party in here. The house is big enough, we just put a long table from here and to the living room." she suggested.

"Yes, that will save us some money." Carlie said, smiling, as he walked into the kitchen with Jasper. Jasper greeted me with a nod and walked over to Alice. "What about the Voltorri?" Carlisle suddenly asked and my head shoot up.

"I don't know, but they are close friends of you, aren't they?" Edward asked, looking at Carlisle as he spoke. "Yes, maybe they'll be offended if we don't invite them.." I said, quietly. "I think they will, but no. It's out of the question." Carlisle said and I couldn't help not to ask, "Why not?"

"Do you love your family and friends, Bella?" Emmett asked me, walking into the room, with Rosalie after him, holding his hand. "Yes.." I answered, looking at all of their faces. "That's why, the Voltorri vampires drink human blood, Bella." Carlisle explained to me.

"Oh, alright." I said, continued eating my breakfast until there was nothing left. "Bella?" Edward started and I looked up at him. "We should tell Charlie.." it was a good think I was done eating, or else I would probably have chocked on something, if I wasn't.

"You're right." Esme agreed and Carlisle backed her up, "He deserves to know before he gets an invitation in the mailbox." and I nodded and stood up. Edward came with a jacket and I put it on, I could smell it was one of his, and I smiled. "Ready?" he asked and I smiled at him, "No." I answered shortly. He understood that I was joking.

We walked out to his silver Volvo and he opened the door for me. I got in, he closed my door and was at my side for a less a second. I stared out the window while we drove to my house, a lot slower, to be Edward.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I have to be, and it's better if we tell him now, than wait until he gets the invitation, along with my mother." I said, leaning forward, resting my elbows at my thighs, looking at Edward.

"Just relax, and I'll do most of the talking." he blinked at me, with the crooked smile. I tried to smiled back, as well as I could, but it didn't work out so well. I blow out air loudly and leaned back on the car seat. Closing my eyes.

"We're here." he said after a minute or so. I opened my eyes, and Edward was already at my side, opening the door. "Thanks." I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and we walked towards the front door. Charlie got there before we did. "BELLA!?" he yelled as he opened the door. "Yes, dad?" I asked, worry in my voice. "Where have you been?" he asked, almost angry.

"I told you I was going to be at Edward's house – oh, right.. I said only for one day." I suddenly remembered and looked at Charlie with an apologizing expression. "Charlie, there is something we wanted to tell you." Edward started, before Charlie opened his mouth again. And we stepped into the house.

Charlie sat down at one of the kitchen chairs, we sat down as well. I noticed Charlie's gun belt was hanging on his chair. "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Edward?" my father asked, and Edward took my hand under the table. "We got good news, actually." Edward continued. Charlie's expression looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "What?" he said, voice worried.

"Dad, it's really very good news." I said, reaching out with my other hand, towards his that were laying on the table. "Oh my god! You're pregnant, aren't you?"**(Sorry, but it wasn't so easy, so I found my escape in Breaking Dawn.)** he yelled out and Edward dropped my hand, and stood up. Charlie reached for his gun, before I could say anything else. I heard a gunshot and I heard a window break.

It all happened and I realized I had closed my eyes, holding my arms across my chest, protectively. "Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward's soft voice, close to my ear. I opened my eyes again and I looked deeply into Edward's eyes. "How's Charlie?!" I said, my voice only a whisper. "He's in shock, don't worry, Carlisle is here, taking care of him." he assured me. When the hell had Carlisle gotten here? Had I passed out?

"What happened?" I asked, looking around. I was sitting on the floor, I saw Edward had a bullet hole on his shirt, right where his heart was, I saw some broken class under the back door, which had a little window on it. "Charlie shoot me, and the bullet went through the window of the back door. Somewhere in the middle of it, you fainted." Edward said to me, helping me up.

"We have to tell him now, aren't we? Tell him of what you are?" I was unaware of what had been going on for at least ten minutes.

Carlisle came walking into the kitchen, with Charlie besides him.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" he asked me and I nodded in a 'yes'.

"What do you know, dad. Has anyone told you anything about what happened?" I asked him after a short while.

"You're boyfriend is a vampire, along with the rest of his family. But they feed of animal blood, so they're not danger to us." he answered quickly.

I heard he still used the word 'boyfriend', so nobody had told him anything about the news.

"Have you told your mother about this?" he asked me, and I lost my train of thought.

"No, and you can't tell her either. You know what will happen, she'll have a heart attack!"

I almost yelled at him in panic. "Don't worry, I got no plans of telling her, and if we are. Ever. You'll tell her." I saw a little smile on his face as he said that.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me in the first place?" he suddenly asked me. Damn it! My eyes flicked to Edward, and he took his place next to me, talking my hand. The gun wasn't anywhere near Charlie now.

"As my old fashion self, I would have asked for your permission, but because if the surroundings are a little different I've already asked Bella, and since she has agreed, I-we came here to ask for your blessings." Edward said, his voice soft as butter and sweet as honey. "Sorry if this question is offending in any way, but I have to ask. Why, why do you want to marry my daughter in such an early stage of age?" my father asked, his eyes flickered from me to Edward.

"Because I love your daughter, Mr. Swan. I love her with all of my heart, she's my life, my everything. There isn't a day on earth I wouldn't be with her... I love her too much, to much to stay way, too much to be described in words." Edward explained and I just wanted to hug him.

"Are you crying, dad?" I asked, and I could hear in my voice, I was crying as well. I wiped away the tears, so did Charlie. I walked over to him, before he could say something I asked his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So what do you say, dad?" "You have my blessings, kids, as long as you're not pregnant." my eyes wide and we both pulled away to look at each other.

"Are you crazy, no! Edward won't even let me closer than-" I cut myself of and turned to Edward. He and Carlisle were both pressing their lips together, not to laugh.

"Do you want to come to our house Charlie, to night. Eat dinner together with us." Carlisle asked and my eyes widened. "Dinner, I thought you guys didn't eat, you know, food." Charlie said in wonder. **(They are tricking him, think vampires can eat human food and enjoy it. No worries, it's only dinner.) **"Well, we can." Edward explained and blinked at me, Charlie didn't notice.

"And by the way, Bella. You should call your mom, tell her the news." he smiled at me, with an evil smile. I wanted to lay down under the table and stay there, instead of doing that, I walked over to the phone. Dialed my mother's phone number.

"Hello?" she answered at the second ring. "Hey, mom. It's Bella." I started out, my voice sounded a little strange. "Oh, honey. How have you been, sweetie?" she asked me, I turned around, looking at Edward as I spoke. "Great, really. What about you?" I tried to have the conversation going. "I'm good, honey is everything okay? You sound a little strange." she confronted me.

"Well, mom. There is something I want to tell you." I swallowed. "And what's that, hon?" she wanted to know, and I said it. "Me and Edward are going to get married." There, it was hard, but I did it. "That's.." my mother started on a new sentience.


	10. Awkward

Thank you so much, it means so much to me that you guys like it! I don't own Twilight!

"That's great honey!" she screamed into the phone, my ears hurt. I smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear you are happy." "Are you kidding me? Of course I'm happy.. but one question.." she had a smile in her voice, so it couldn't be hard. "How big is the ring?" she asked, and the question hadn't even crossed my mind.

Edward smiled and took his hand in his pocket, pulling up a small black box, walking over to me with it. He opened the lid, while going down on one knee. The diamond ring, was beautiful, it sparkled in the kitchen light, and I said to my mother, "It's too big and beautiful." I had never seen so much beauty all at once, Edward and the ring.

Charlie took the phone from me, "She got the ring right now, she's speechless. I'll make her call you soon, so you get to have a finger in the planing. Then he hung up. Edward's cold hand took mine and he carefully placed the ring on my fourth finger. It felt like it belong there, and then he stood up, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, my arms around his neck. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

His grip tighten and so did mine, then something crossed my mine, and I pulled away. "Charlie?" I asked and Charlie turn to me, he had been talking to Carlisle. "Yes, kiddo?" Charlie answered, his voice full of happiness. "Is it okay, I stay over at the Cullen's from now on?" I asked and Carlisle back me up with, "I assure you, they are at their best behavior. No trouble." I smiled at him, luckily Charlie didn't notice.

"Okay, kid. That's okay." Charlie sounded a little disappointed. "Charlie, you can come over whenever you wish, and I can even come home after school to make you dinner!" I said, in a try to make him feel better. "No need, Bells. I've said it before, I've fed myself in 17 years, before you got here!" he said loudly. "And again; I don't know how you survived." I smiled and turned to Edward.

"I should go pack." I said to him and started walking up stares. Edward followed me without a sound, and I heard Charlie ask Carlisle something.

"How old is Edward, really?" "He's a 107." Carlisle answered without hesitating. "Okay.." Charlie said, and Edward chuckled, probably by his thoughts.

Edward got the suitcase from under my bed, and handed me my clothes, then from nowhere he got three boxes, and started packing down my Cd's and books and all. I packed away my last outfits, and closed the suitcase. What was left in my room now, was my bed, the table with the old computer, my closet and the rocking chair.

I smiled at Edward and he sat down on my bed, pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter. "Ready to go?" he smiled at me, and I said, "Yes, I'm always ready to go where you are." He stood up, forcing me to stand up as well. He took two of the boxes under his arms and walked out of the room, and before I knew it. My stuff was gone.

Edward was there, reaching for me with his arms. I walked over to him, and he tucked me in. "Now, let's go say goodbye to Charlie, and then we can leave." I was eager to leave, for once.

We got down stares and Carlisle had already left with my thing, "Well, I guess that's that kid." he looked like he was about to cry, and I ran over to him, careful not to trip. I hugged him, tightly and he hugged me back. "I love you, kid always have, always will. Forever." I felt a tears ran down my cheeks and Charlie brushed them away, then he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, dad. Always have, always will. Also forever." I said, and pulled away. Edward smiled and took me in his arms again, I'm never going to get tired of that.

Charlie followed us to Edward's car, and opened the door for me, Edward stood next to him. I got into the car, and Charlie closed the door. I heard Charlie say something to Edward, that made me smile, "You take care of her, Edward. She got two left legs just like me, so I need you to catch her whenever she falls." Charlie said, to most kind to Edward, as he ever had been. "Always, Charlie." Edward answered, and I could swear I saw them hug, I squealed.

Edward got into the car, I smiled like crazy and I knew I must be looking like an idiot. "Well, it's a good thing you're bulletproof." I said, leaning back into the seat, relaxed. He took my hand, looking at me with his crooked smile. "Eyes on the road, Edward." I said, trying to be serious. He laughed and took his eyes on the road again.

We got to the Cullen house and Edward opened the door for me. "Is something burning?" I asked, the air smelled like something was. "ALICE!" Edward yelled and walked faster into the house, I had to jog after to keep up with him.

"What?" she yelled from the backyard. "What did you do that for?" Edward asked. "I'm going to give her a new wardrobe, and the only way she'll let me was if I burned all her clothes. Except her favorite's." his pixie sister explained.

Edward turned to me, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, she burned all your clothes." "Edward and Bella, can we talk to you for a moment?" Esme asked, she and Carlisle stood in the kitchen.

"What is it, mom?" Edward asked as we walked into the room. "Charlie is coming over tonight, and I was wondering what kind of food, do you think we would like to have?" Esme asked me, "I don't know, whatever you would like to." I answered, trying to be polite.

"Edward, can I talk to you in the office?" Carlisle asked Edward and he suddenly looked... embarrassed? Esme took my attention by asking; "When does your father come?" "I don't know I could call him, or you want to know the exact time." answered, and looked over to were Edward and Carlisle had gone.

"What does Carlisle want to talk to Edward about?" I asked Esme, and she smiled at me, "Nothing important, dear." I smiled back at her, I guess that was it then. I could always ask Edward afterwards. They came back then, Edward and Carlisle.

Edward at my side in a flash and whispered in my ear, "Can we talk, in my room?" his voice was soft and velvet. I followed without hesitation.

We came reached his room and he opened the door for me, I walked over to sit on the black couch, but he took my hand and lead me to the bed. We sat down, staring at each other. "What did you and Carlisle talk about?" I asked, I wouldn't seem to let it go.

"Well," - he started, - "He wanted to talk about.. our wedding night." he said, his voice was.. strange, it was embarrassing for, to say this to me. For Edward Cullen! "And..?" I asked, I didn't get it at once. Not before he said; "Well, he was talking about how.. well, you're so breakable, Bella. And I can never forgive myself if I ever hurt you."

I looked down, away from his eyes. Embarrassed as well. "Okay.." I answered, my cheeks were burning and his cold hand touched it, I looked it. "You know this is something we have to talk about... right?" he sounded like he was a sky substitute teacher having the sex talk on his first day. "Right." I answered looking into his eyes.

He wrapped the arm around my shoulders, I broke the silence. "You seem worried, for what?" I asked and he looked at me, his cheek against mine. "I'm scared I'll hurt you, I can never forgive myself if I do." he answered.

EPOV

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she broke the silence. "You seem worried, for what?" she asked. Should I tell her, that I was afraid I would rip through her, how the hell do you tell your girlfriend that you're afraid to kill her with you dick!

Fuck it, "I'm scared I'll hurt you, I can never forgive myself if I do." I answered, I could never forgive myself if I hurt her, I can't live without her. No matter how hard I tried.

**I have to admit, this was the hardest chapter so far, I'm not really good when it's about writing about sex, not even talking about sex, so I made it wired for both of them. Next up is dinner with Charlie, and for those of you who doesn't know what vampires has to do when it's about human food.**


	11. Dinner with Charlie

**I don't own Twilight! I just want to say thank you to all of you who have review, and thanks to all of you who read my story! ;3 You make me so happy! I get moved by them, some more than other, but all of them make me want to write more, and so I will! But I school starts Monday and I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to do. And sorry if some of the scenes gets out of character or very awkward. THANKS AGAIN!**

EPOV

Bella looked at me, smiling. We just looked at each other, and it felt like the whole world was alright, it was just me and Bella, as it would be.

"_Should we get Edward and Bella a house for their wedding maybe?!" _Esme asked Carlisle down in the kitchen. "Do you think we have to eat today?" Emmett said, he talked loudly, and it won't be strange if Bella could hear him as well.

"No, Charlie knows. So it only him and Bella who are going to eat." Esme explained, I could see the smile on her face in Carlisle thoughts.

"You're right, we'll try. And if I hurt you, we'll play Yates for the rest of our honeymoon." I said, only the first part serious.

Of course I wanted to sleep with Bella, and I remembered Emmett telling me, before me and Bella got together, that he wouldn't like a relationship, if he could have sex with Rosalie.

They moved out of the house to have sex, god, I couldn't be home because of the grouse pictures in their heads!

"Charlie is going on his way!" Esme said from down stares. The clock was 6 pm, and I hear Bella's stomach growl for food.

We were laying on my bed, even thought that I ever used it. I had my arms tucked tightly around her, I kissed her collarbone and all the way up to her lips. When I reached the lips her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. We lied there for so long, I didn't know what the clock was, even thought I just checked.

"Charlie's here." I whispered as I pulled an inch so she could breath. She hesitated and rolled over onto the other side. "Is something wrong?" I asked, worried. "No, it's just something I've been thinking about... about what I'm giving up." she answered, looking over her shoulder to see my face.

"About what you're giving up.." I quoted. She knew, that she was giving up a lifetime for me, to get forever with me. When she would become a vampire, she would never could get any older, never be able to have children, see her children grow, have grandkids running around, and die old, in a warm bed, surrounded by her beloveds.

If Bella had choose that way, I would have be there, in the background, looking out for and her kids. I would have been her guardian, her guardian angel, who was a vampire, who wanted to kill her when I first saw her. It would be better that way, for her. But it's too late now, we love each other too much.

"You know, if there was a prize that I could become human again, so that I could live together with you, for the rest of our _lives_. So that we could have children, grow old and have grandchildren running around, I would have payed that prize. Without questions.

"We have to go down, now." she said, standing up. I was already by the door, wrapped my arms around her shoulders when she got to me, and we walked down the stares, I didn't let go of her, not even when she saw Charlie. "Hey, Bells... Edward." Charlie greeted us.

"Hey, Dad." Bella greeted him and when Charlie looked at me, I just nodded in a 'Hello'. "Everybody, come and say hello to Charlie!" I said, so loud that only vampire ear could hear, and in a flash, their all were on the move.

Emmett and Jasper came walked in to the room from the living room, Carlisle from his office, Rosalie and Alice from Alice's and Jasper's room, they had been planing the wedding, and Esme had to look after the food.

After everyone had greeted Charlie we walked into the dining room. Alice had set the table, it was simple (for her), but still pretty. The colors were light blue and green.

Esme had made some Italian food. Around the table, Carlisle at on end, Esme was on his left, me on his right, next me sat Bella, then Charlie, so Emmett. At the other end the seat was empty. Next to Esme, Alice, next her was was Jasper, so Rosalie.

Bella and Charlie seemed to like the food, and everyone seemed to have a good time, we mostly talked about the wedding.

_Edward, I hope you haven't see the dress, and if you have; I'll rip you to pieces and hang you up on the walls. _- Alice thought and glared at me. I smiled, "No, I haven't see it." I whispered in vampire whispered.

"And you're not going to, until the wedding day." Alice answered.

After dinner we sat in the living room, watching baseball. Well, Alice, Rosalie and Esme still talked about the wedding in the kitchen.

11 pm, Charlie drove home, "Bye, honey." Charlie said as he hugged Bella goodbye. "Bye, dad. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Bella replied and Charlie nodded in an answer. Then he walked out the door.

"You should go to bed, Bella. It's late." I said, pulling her closer to my side, as if she was going to fall asleep right now. "I'm pretty tired to." I smiled at me, and she went to the bathroom, changed to a Victoria Secret nightgown that Alice had got her. It was blue, my favorite color on her.

BPOV

I walked out of the bathroom, and into Edward's room. He sat on the bed, looking at some papers. I sat down next to him and he put the papers down. "What is that?" I asked, pointing at the papers. "Just the papers from when I was in the hospital, from 1918." he looked at them, then at me. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Then he turned around and held the cover up for me, and I lied down. He tucked it around me, making sure his cold skin didn't touch me directly.

"Sleep now my angel." he whispered in my ear. "Soon I don't have to sleep anymore." I said, I was eager to become a vampire, I was ready. "Bella, maybe we should wait until graduation.." he answered and he had a point. "Maybe you're right, it sounds better, and it would maybe be easier for people to understand." I answered, it was true.

We got married this fall and finished high school and make everyone believe we went to College. It was a easy lie to believe, if someone had told it to me, I would have fell for it.

"Now. Sleep, love." Edward whispered and kissed my ear softly. And I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up next morning, the sky was cloudy, making everything outside look gray. I could still feel his arms around me and I whispered, "Good morning, Edward." best night in a long time, I felt ready for a new day.

"Good morning, love." Edward greeted me as well, again, as he did last night. He kissed my ear again. His voice sounded strange and I turned over. His arms still around me and I leaned in closer, resting my head against his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I talked into his shoulder, but I knew he could hear me. "It's the killings in Seattle, it was another one last night.

Poor Edward, he blamed himself. "What day is it?" I asked, leaning away to see his face. "It's Monday, don't worry, the clock is only 6.30." he smiled at me and I leaned in closer again.

We lied like this for about half an hour before Edward pulled away,

"I want you to eat before we leave for school." he smiled at me and suddenly he was gone.

The seconds clicked and suddenly he was there again, with a tray of food in his hands.

It was eggs, bacon, a glass of orange juice and Omega 3 pill. It looked like something you saw in the magazines, I wasn't really sure if he was kidding with me now. I wasn't sure if it was real food.

"Eat, love." Edward said and sat down next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulder.

I ate it all, not only to be nice to Edward, but because it was the best breakfast I had ever tasted.

Too bad it was all gone after 20 minutes, and Edward took the empty tray down letting me get dressed. I get on the blue sweater than Edward once had given me compliments for, this was one of the few things that Alice had spared.

I brushed my teeth and and brushed my hair, then I walked down to the first floor to find Edward and the others waiting for me. I knew with once, Edward was driving me in his Volvo, and people would question it.

There was no secrets in Forks, so it wouldn't surprise me in people already knew that me and Edward was getting married.

We drove off to school.


	12. Renée

We got to school and Edward walked out, I knew he couldn't use vampire speed in public. Suddenly Jessica came out of nowhere. "Congratulates!" she yelled and I was afraid she would jump on me, "Ehh.. thank you, Jessica. It means much." I answered, really trying to be at my best.

Even in the class rooms, every teacher came and congratulated me, and in my locker, I got a bunch of notes, that it stood thinks like; _Too bad we will never be. _And so on. I didn't care, I threw them all. Edward walked me to my classes, arm around me as usual, people looked at us again, as it was the first time we walked together, but they smiled. Most of them were happy about the news.

Jessica and Angela were both crazy about the ring. "Look at it, it's huge!" Jessica yelled, "Good job, Edward!" she smiled and blinked at him. He smiled the rest of lunch.

"How is your head?" I asked as we walked down the hallway, I guess since everyone knew that we were getting married, there was a lot of thoughts, and Edward hear it all. "It's okay, but the buzzing is louder." He smiled at me, and kissed the top of my head as we walked into Biology.

I saw Mr. Banner smile as we walked past our table, and when the was dismissed he called me and Edward up to his desk.

"I wanted to congratulate you two, I heard you were getting married. And pretty soon I'll say." he started. I smiled and Edward took my hand.

EPOV

_They are what, eighteen?! Little too young I think, but it's love and Edward is a good guy, his good for Bella. -_Mr. Banner

_Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are getting married! She with _him_!! I heard Jessica Stanly say that Edward was so close leaving her since she was with him all the time. _I heard Connor think.

And so this event all, all day. Teachers were congratulating us, smiling at us, (more then usual). Girl had even dirtier thoughts of me, than usual. It was really embarrassing, even thought I can't blush.

The school day ended and me and Bella got in the car, and I heard Alice's thoughts, _Guess who Jasper and I are going to pick up now?! _I smiled and started the car, as the car roared to life I took a fast peek towards Alice and she winked at me. "Ready to go home?" I asked Bella, and she smiled at me, "Wherever you will go." her voice was soft, she meant it. I headed off to home.

We reached the house and I opened the car door for Bella. "Welcome home." I said and kissed her cheek. "Where is Jasper and Alice?" she asked, sounding a little confused.

"They are picking up my surprise." I smiled and took her book bag from her. And we walked inside. We finished homework, I did my homework for the whole week, and Bella did half of hers.

I heard the door open, and Alice who said; "We're back!" her voice rang in the hallways.

Bella got up and made it to the door before I did, "Time for my surprise now?" I asked, remembering me of a kind on Christmas.

"Yes." I smiled and opened the door.

We walked down the stares, hand in hand. "Bella?!" I heard Renée's voice from the kitchen and I saw Bella's eyes wide. I thought a moment they were going to pop out.

"Mom?!" Bella said and let my hand go. She ran into the kitchen.

I walked after, vampire walking, I tried my best to be there, trying to make it look human.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Bella and her mother hugging.

"I missed you, honey!" Renée cried and hugged Bella tighter.

"I missed you too, mom." Bella said, and pulled away.

Renée looked at Bella's face, she smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

I smiled, I was glad Bella was happy.

"Hey, Edward!" Phil said, he stood out from behind Renée and walked over to me.

"It's good to finally meet you!" Phil said and stretched out his hand, and I shook it.

He wanted to back away, from my iron grip, and I let his hand go. "Are you okay?" he asked, thinking my cold hand was coasted by a cold or something. _God, his hand is ice cold! _Phil thought.

"Yeah, I just drank a ice cold coke before I got in here." I lied, and smiled. I knew there was no way, a human could look through a vampire's lies.

We sat there talking for hours, about the wedding mostly, and how we were doing at school.

"So, next week. How are you doing on the planning?" Renée asked and leaned forwards.

"Great, we've ordered the food, we'll have the party in the garden, and the they want to get married here as well." Alice explained.

We saved money (not that we needed to), and had we let Alice have her fun.

"So, what do you think of the dress?" Bella asked, her mom had seen it in Alice's room.

"I love it, it's beautiful on you, sweetie!" Renée replied and hugged Bella again.

I hadn't see the dress, the guys were making sure of that.

"What's the clock?" Bella's mom suddenly asked. "It's 11pm." Esme answered.

"Wow, that's really late, we better get to the hotel." Phil said and got up.

We wasn't going to let them say here, the danger that they would figure it out. That we were vampires.

We all stood up and we walked Phil and Renée to the door, as Bella hugged her mom Phil thought something interesting. _They remind me of vampires, all of them._


	13. It's all about us

**Hello, everybody! Remember, I don't own Twilight. (Sorry if I forget writing that, but I'm pretty sure you already know that I don't own it.) I have a hard time updating sometimes, because I got school, and I don't want to lose all my friends so the chapters I put out from Monday - Friday might be a little shorter than those in the weekends. **

**If there is anything you guys wonder about in the story or anything else, just ask! And I'm very sorry if I forget words or have a few misprints, I'm doing my best! LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND READING!! XOXOX from Haylie!**

* * *

BPOV

Carlisle close the door after them and I looked around, Edward looked like a kicked-puppy! "What is it?" I asked and Edward met my eyes.

"It's Phil, he thought we looked like vampires, it's okay to guess. But he hit bull's eye!" Edward explained.

"Then we'll just wait, he thought you _looked_ like vampires, right?!" I said, loud.

"Right." he assured me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, it's time for bed." he said, and we walked up stares.

After I changed clothes, bushed my teeth and my hair, I crawled under the covers. Edward was already there waiting for me.

I rested my head on his chest and he started humming my lullaby. And after a few minutes I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up by that someone shaking me, carefully. I opened my eyes, and woke up to find the room lighted up. Esme sat on my bed, her cold hand on my cheek. Where is Edward? Was the first thing that came to my mind.

"He's out with the others, honey." Esme said, I asked that out loud? "Yes." Esme answered. What the crap, am I saying that I think. "Why is he out with the others?" I asked.

"Edward told me not to tell, but I think you deserve to know." she started and I nodded. "It's Victoria." she said and kissed my forehead. "Is everything okay?" I asked and stood up.

"Yes, the others are around all the time, taking care of everything." she comforted me.

"When will they be back?" I wondered and looked up at her. "In the morning, you just go back to sleep, Bella. It's 02 am." she explained and kissed my forehead again. "It's going to be okay, Bella." She said and sat down on the bed.

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, and sat down next to her. She wrapped an arm around me and said, "If you wish, I can call Edward and tell him to get here." I shook my head and looked out of the window.

"No, no. I don't like it, but if it's to keep us safe, it will be okay." I said and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Alright, dear." she answered shortly and stood up again. "Are you sure you don't want to go to bed, you got school tomorrow." she said and I got under the covers again, still looking out of the window, waiting.

I didn't want to go to bed if I didn't know if Edward and the others were safe, because I had seen them. I sat there for a long while, I had lost track of time.

The door opened and Edward came in, he walked straight to be, took my face in his hand and kissed me. It all happened so fast. This kiss wasn't like the others, he really kissed me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He got in the bed, I don't know how,

but suddenly his shirt was off.

When his lips were free he whispered my name, pulling my closer to him.

He was on top of me, still not putting my wight on me, holding my face as he kissed me.

I was dizzy, I was so close from passing out, then he pulled away.

My head fell on the pillow, and he rested his head on my chest. "I missed you." I whispered, out of breath. "I missed you too." he said, his voice velvet, but as mine, out of breath as well.

We lied there for a while, not saying anything. Waiting for my breath to slow down.

He started humming my lullaby again and I drifted into sleep again.

When I woke up the next day he was still here. His arms wrapped around me and still humming my lullaby. "Good morning." I said and smiled, he's head was still on my chest. "Good morning, love." he smiled as he looked up at me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as I sat up.

"Better when you got here." I smiled and leaned closer to him.

He wrapped the blanket around his shoulder before I got my head there. "Soon we wouldn't need to worry about that any more." I smiled for myself and he leaned away to look at me.

"Bella," - he started - "I'm sorry that I ask this yet again, but are you sure?" For a moment there, I thought he was going to say that he didn't want to turn me.

"I am, I'll rather die then stay away from you." I said, pulled away the blanket, kissed his kiss shoulder, put the blanket back again, and leaned my head on his shoulder again.

"There's is nothing more in this world I want to do, rather then spending the rest of forever with you." I mumbled, and closed my eyes for a moment.

I opened my eyes and suddenly I was laying on the bed with Edward leaning over me, his face only inches from mine. "I want nothing but to spending it with you." he whispered.

"Edward, you've made me the happiest girl in this world." I whispered and stroke his cheek with my fingertips. "And you've made my the happiest man that will ever walk on earth." he said and kissed my lips softly.

Alice interrupted us, by coming into our room, saying; "Edward, you're not going all the way tonight!" He wanted to go all the way?

EVOP

"Edward, you're not going all the way tonight!" I heard my sister say, I wanted to, _You're stronger __than her, Ed. A lot stronger, you might hurt her. _Emmett thought and I pulled away from Bella's lips.

"Thank you very much for that, Emmett!" I yelled. Bella laughed, had she heard, or did she understand? "What are you thinking?" I asked, leaning closer.

She smiled and answered. "I was thinking of what we can do _after_ our wedding." she blushed, the blood flowed to her cheeks and I kissed her nose. "It will come soon enough." I said, I was afraid of that thought. Me and Bella having sex, she's so breakable, and what am I? A rock, a hard, cold rock.

"Bella we keep forgetting, I don't want to hurt you." I started and pulled away from her. "Forget what?" she asked. "That I'm a thousand times stronger than you, Bella, I can accidentally kill you!"

"So you're saying we'll wait?" she was still calm, I had just screamed at her and she was still so calm. "Yes, that _is_ what I'm saying." I answered.

I rested my head on her chest and listened to her breathing. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you." I whispered and she stroke my hair, "That feels good." I thanked her, she sighed, loud to be her.

"Bella, please try to understand, I just can't take any chances, I won't survive without you. I can't live with myself if I were hurt you again." I said and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't stop stroking my hair.

"Again?" she asked, "I hurt you when I was thinking about leaving, that you thought I didn't want you anymore, I almost broke our hearts." It was true, I almost broke her heart, I almost broke my own because I was even _thinking_ about leaving her.

"You're here now, and we'll wait." she finished. I pulled away to see her face and she smiled and as our eyes met. "Are you ready for breakfast now then?" I asked. "Yes, I am." she said with a smile.

BPOV

Suddenly he was gone and within a second he was there again, with a tray in his hands. It's was only fruit on the plate and a glass of orange juice. I ate it all in 15 minutes. Like yesterday, there was enough food for two. I knew I didn't have to eat it all, but still I did.

"What it the clock?" I asked when I was done. Edward who sat next to me looked looked at his cellphone in a second and said to me. "It's 09, 45."

"That means we're late! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

I wasn't really mad, but frustrated.

I jumped out of bed before I could get my answer, and started to get dressed for the day.

"You needed to sleep, you were up 6 am, waiting for me." he explained to me, and crawled to the end of the bed. He sat on the edge, waiting for me to reply.

"So what do you want today?" I asked, there was actually a lot of shopping that needed to be done. " We can go to our meadow, or if you have something else in mind, I'm all ears." he said and I realized he held his hand over his eyes.

Because I was only wearing underwear.

"Come on, Edward. We are getting married in a week, what is the different with me being naked now and in a week when we're married?" I said loudly, I was sure the others could hear me. He took away his hand and looked at me, looked at me body.


	14. Finished with the plans

**I'm glad you all liked it, the first part here wasn't really a part of the storyboard, but since you all commented so much about it, I put in an extra little scene. ) Remember I don't own Twilight. I remember I love you all! ;)**

He looked at me and smiled, then he stood up and walked over to me. I let everything I held in my hands fall on the floor, he stood in front of me, his face only inches from mine. His cold hands was suddenly on my waist pulling me closer to him.

I could feel him everywhere and his sweet breath filled my lungs, I couldn't stop myself. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck, luckily for me, he couldn't help it either. His arms were arms me waist, still holding me against him.

_Why could this be the end of the school year and I was a vampire?!_ I thought to myself, the moment was perfect, until he pulled away.

I most have looked disappointed, 'cause he knelled down so he was as tall as I was, "Sorry, but it's for your own good." he kissed my forehead again and let me go.

Then I got dressed and fixed my hair and so on. When I got out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, Edward made me jump, because he stood right outside the bathroom door.

"Edward!" I yelled and held a hand over my heart. "Sorry." he said with a smile and kissed my forehead. "So, have you decided what you want to do today?"

"I need to do some shopping for the wedding, maybe you and Esme could come with me." I suggested, he nodded and smiled. "She would love to." he said, I knew he had listened to her thoughts as I said it.

"Shall we leave now, then?" he said after a little while. We walked down stares to see Esme already standing ready with her jacket on. "Yes." she answered for me and handed me a jacket. Since Alice had burned all my clothes!

In the car to Seattle, "So, have you thought of a song to your wedding yet?" Esme asked, she sat in the backseat, Edward was driving and I sat next to him. "Not really, I haven't thought about it yet." I answered, I could bet Edward had, he never had to sleep.

"Well, I have." Edward and me and Esme looked at him, he didn't look back at us, he knew I hated when he didn't have his eyes on the road.

"What about the songs Everything I Do – Bryan Adams, some songs from Ronan Keating and I Don't Want To Miss A Thing – Aerosmith." he said, wait for our reply. "I love all those song." Esme said and looked at me, so did Edward.

"I like my Lullaby, maybe we should have that too." I suggester, he smiled at me. "That's a good idea." he supported me. "What about the song Your Guardian Angel?" Esme said from the backseat, both me and Edward, turned to look at her. "That _is_ a good song." Edward agreed.

When we got to Seattle, me and Edward bout what we needed for the wedding, and within three hours we had everything. There was few people in Seattle at 01 pm, because most people were still at school.

On the drive home, Edward and Esme was talking about the wedding, and I was lost on the train of thought.

I remember the first day Edward and I looked at each other. The black eyes, looking like he was about to attack.

The first time the talked to me, he remembered that I preferred Bella, and not Isabella. - Edward, Edward, Edward. Mind reader.

When he saved me from Tyler's van. - That was the reason to our first argue.

On the hospital the same day, when I wanted him to tell me the truth. - I was soo pissed at him!

The first time we sat together in lunch. - I was socked when he meant me!

When he saved me from those guys in Port Angeles – God, how relifed I when I saw his Volvo coming around the corner.

On the restaurant when Edward took me to dinner. - _"It doesn't matter."_ I had said, and it really didn't matter.

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. "Uh?" I asked and turned my head to look at him. "Esme asked you a question." he smiled. "Sorry, I was a little lost in my thoughts." I apologized, and turned to look at his mother.

**(AN; Esme has been his mother for almost a 100 years, she's more a mother to Edward, than Elizabeth was. So I won't say Edward's adoptive mother, when I speak of Esme.)**

"Okay, I asked; What do you want things to look like outside?" she asked again and back at me.

"Maybe a little like prom, I loved the lights hanging in the threes and it was one of the best nights of my life." I smiled and Edward took my hand. I wondered how he would manage to change gear, but he seemed to have no problem with it.

When we reached the house Alice was waiting for us in the drive way. "Hey, Alice!" I said and she ran over to me, "Good, you're back." she greeted me and walked over to me.

"Can you look at some drawings for how you want the wedding party to be decorated?" she asked me, and I was 100 sure that Edward had treat to kill her or something if she didn't let me have a finger in this.

"Your mother is inside, by the way." she said after I said yes to look at the drawings with her.

I was about to go back to the car to help Edward and Esme to bring in the bags, but they had them already. "Thanks anyway," Esme smiled at me, "just go inside to you mother!"

I walked between Edward and Esme and when we reached the door my mother opened it for us. "Mom!" I said and hugged her. She hugged me back and looked at my face, she stroke the hair out of my face and put it behind my ears. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Edward, nice to see you again."

Renée greeted Edward and smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

Renée POV

My Bella came through the door with Esme and Edward right behind her. I swear, if I wasn't happy married with Phil and my daughter wasn't going to marry him, I would be head over heels for Edward.

"Edward, nice to see you again." I greeted him, I didn't want to be rude, beside I didn't have any reason to scare my soon to be son-in-law away. Edward is a very nice boy, he's good for Bella.

We walked into the kitchen where Phil and Jasper sat talking about something I didn't catch.

BPOV

We got into the kitchen were Phil and Jasper were talking, about baseball I think.

We sat down at the kitchen table, and Alice shoved the drawings towards me, it was beautiful, and so full of detaile.

It all was done, everything for the wedding was done, now only 6 days lets for the wedding, and I would be Mrs. Cullen.

I smiled at the thought. Edward sat on the bed already, waiting for me. I crawled under the covers and he wrapped two blankets around me, "Alice saw you were going to freeze tonight." he smiled and I lied down next to him.

He wrapped his arms around me, making sure his skin didn't touch mine, "Only 6 days left." he said, his voice velvet, sweet. "Yes, than a half year and I'll be a vampire and we there is no longer any stops on the way to the rest of forever." I smiled and pulled closer to him.

"Sleep love." he said and stroke my hair. I waited, it didn't come, and I opened one eye. "Hello.." I said, making a funny voice. I closed my eyes again, and he started humming my lullaby and kissed my forehead. "Thank you!" I said, a little loud, but I snuggled closer to him.

I drifted into sleep, listening to Edward's beautiful lullaby.

**Here you go! **

**Review please! **

**I hope you like this chapter, I'll do a big jump to the next chapter! Four days, and Bella's is going to get a new car!**

**Haylie XOXO**


	15. The last day before the wedding

1 days until the Wedding.

I woke up by Edward leaning over me, watching my face with great care. I opened my eyes to stare into his black eyes. "You need to hunt." was the first thing I said, and smiled as I sat up.

"I will, just wanted to say bye before I go," he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Just go down stares, breakfast is on the table." he said and before I could blink he was gone.

I stood up from the bed and got in the shower. After I blow dried my hair, which I never did, I got dressed and walked down stares. The smell of food hit me the second I walked out the bedroom door.

I ran into the kitchen the second I reached the bottom of the stares. Esme, Alice and Rosalie sat there, they all smiled at me as they saw me.

"Good morning, Bella." Rosalie was the first one to greet me, "Hey, Rose." I smiled and sat down next to her. I hoped she was being nice to _me_, not only because she wanted her brother to be happy, and then it was like she read my mind.

"You know, Bella. I'm sorry we don't get so well along, I just think it's a little sad that you are going to throw it all away, but again I'm glad you're throwing it away at my brother. He has been waiting along time for you." I felt a tear ran down my cheek, and I was quick to wipe it away.

"Thank you, Rosalie, it means much." I said and then Esme came with my plate with food.

"What happened last night, all the sudden it was a rock next to me?" I asked.

I could remember last night, I was half in sleep, knowing Edward was there next to me. Suddenly he was hard as a rock, his grip so protective, more than usual.

**Flash back **

He whispered in my, "I'll be back soon." he said and then I felt a soft stroke of his cold figures on my cheek. I waited, counting the seconds in my head.

_1, 2, 3...4, 5, 6, 7... 8, 9... 10.. _What took him so long, Edward Cullen, my super hot Vampire boyfriend, soon to be husband. _11, 12, 13.. 14, 15, 16.. 17, 18, 20.. 21.. 22, 23._ Where the hell was he?! He was so slow to be Edward!

I planed on getting up, but the second I was sure of it, I felt something holding me down, stopping me. "It's okay, this might take a little longer..." he said, "please, try to go back to bed, and I'll be there when you awake up." He kissed my nose and then he was gone again.

**Flash back ends.**

"Some of your guests has arrived." Alice said, her voice happy. "So that's why.." I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, sorry. The fault is ours, we kept him here." Esme apologized and looked at me with a emphatic look.

"When will Edward be back?" I asked, when I was done eating. "About 20 minutes, and that gives you enough time to shower and get dressed, I'll put some clothes for you on the bed." she smiled and I got up.

I got in the shower, cleaned up and dried myself. I walked into the bedroom, and sure enough, there was clothes for me on the bed. It was a green sweater and blue jeans, she had also left some bracelets for me, and I took them on as well. The outfit looked pretty on me. _Way to go, Alice!_ I thought.

I got down the stares and I threw myself on the couch, "Hey, Alice!" I said, she was sitting on the couch, two cushions away from me.

"Let's watch some CSI, shall we." she didn't say it as a question, I really couldn't care less about what was on TV. She had already seen it, in the future.

I was lost in the program for a little while, until I suddenly saw a shadow leaning over me. Suddenly the shadow was sitting over me, and then I started laughing. "Emmett, stop tickling me!" I yelled.

I saw Edward sat down next to me and I laughed so hard tears were streaming for my eyes. Then he started laughing, "What are you sitting there for, come and save me from the Big Bad EMMETT!!" I said, joking.

I didn't think Edward would do it _that_ way, but suddenly he sat up on his knees and suddenly he jumped forwards, I would have protected my face, but my mind went blank. I was so amazed, seeing him even more graceful.

He grabbed Emmett around the waist, and threw himself on the floor. He didn't even touch me, wasn't near me at all. "Got ya!" Edward said, but Emmett just grabbed Edward and rolled over. Now sitting on top of Edward.

Suddenly Jasper came into the room and ran in human speed over to the others, and then we threw over them! "Jasper!" I said, louder than I meant to. "Take it easy, Bella. It's is what we do, when the guys have fun!" Emmett said and held down Jasper. But suddenly Jasper was gone and with a flash Emmett was thrown through the glass window.

"BOYS!" I heard Esme road from the kitchen and suddenly she was here too. "You can't destroy anything now, the wedding is tomorrow." she said loudly, but she didn't really look angry, at least it was clearly she didn't like to be.

"Sorry, mom." Edward, Emmett and Jasper said, they were all standing up now, their heads down, looking at the floor. When Esme turned around she smiled at me and then she moved her lips. Saying something that was too low for me to hear.

Alice leaned closer to me and said; "She said that they needed to go buy a new window and clean up their mess outside, because we're going to put up the lights and stuff tonight." she had seen the curiosity in my eyes.

The guys and Esme was gone and me and Alice was sitting in the living room watching TV. "When will they be done?" I asked after half an hour, I didn't want to bug her with it. "Not long, any minute now." she turned to me and smiled.

Suddenly Edward sat leaning over me, his hold body. "Hey, love." he said, and kissed my forehead. I graped my arms around his neck and he pulled in his arms. He made me sit on his lap, and rocking me. We sat like this for a long time. "The clock is 5 pm." Alice said and I just about to ask.

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett, as well as Esme and, Carlisle, when he got home. And they started to put up the lights, they were done within 5 minutes and then it was the flowers and all, which was a problem before of the cold weather.

I leaned back on the couch and suddenly a wonderful smell came across me. "Edward?" I said and no one asked me, and I knew he could hear me unless he was out hunting, and then he would have told me.

"Esme?" I asked, and she came to my sight, "He's in the kitchen, Bella." she smiled at me and I stood up. I jogged to the kitchen and when I reached it he stood by the stoner.

"What are you doing?" I asked and walked over to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged his stone body. "I'm making you dinner." he said smiling and I smiled back at him. "What are you making?" I pulled even closer to him.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." he answered and found a plate for me. "Can you get a glass?" he asked and realized me from his grip. "Yes!" I said happily, and took a glass from the cabinet.

I put it on the table and the second later there was a plate on the table with my spaghetti and meatballs. I sat down and started eating. "What do you want to drink?" he asked me a little while after. "Water." I answered shortly and took a big bite of a meatball.

He sat down next to me, with the glass of water in his hand, and shoved it towards me.

"Bella?" he asked after a few minutes of studying me for a minute. "Yes?" I said and looked up at him. "Me, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are going out now, so we'll be back earlier." he explained and I nodded, I could understand this.

"So what am I going to do?" I asked, sounded sarcastic. "You're going t be here with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Doing whatever you wish to do." he explained and I looked down at my food. "Tomorrow is our wedding day," - He started - "have you given any thought to that?"

"Yes, I have." as I looked up at him, smiling. "No second thoughts, I hope." he said, and took my right hand in his, holding it to his heart. "No, no second thoughts. I don't want anything but being with you. I know we wont regret this. Ever." I said and held his hand tighter.

"Tomorrow will be perfect, everything is going to be okay." he said and stroke my hand lightly.

He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. "Soon, my love. You'll be a Ms. Cullen, how do you feel about that?" he asked and sat back down again. "I like the sound of it, I like your surname better than I like mine." I admitted, and looked into his eyes.

They were golden, so beautiful. I found it hard to look away, as always. "Eat, Bella." he said, smiling and I kept on eating.


	16. A Wedding Day Disaster

**I'm so glad you all like the new chapter, and this is the Wedding Chapter. I hope you like it, I had a few problems writing the vows, but that why we have the Internet. Bella showers a lot... I'm sorry :( x) AND THANK YOU FOR OVER 70 REVIEWS! 333 I 3 YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

(27th of September, Edward Cullen and Bella soon to be Cullen's Wedding day.) x)

I felt someone stroking my back, stroking my hair lightly to wake me up in a gentle way. "Bella, you have to wake up." I heard Esme's voice whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly, finding Esme and Alice leaning over me, I sat up. "Need to get you ready for the wedding." Alice said and crawled off the bed, so did Esme.

Alice shoved me in the shower and it was hot and perfect. Alice washed my hair and then she left so I could wash my body in privatize. After a few minutes I was done, and I wrapped a towel around my hair and I took on a dressing gown that Alice had given to me for this day.

I was told just to sit back and close my eyes, I did. But in the chair my body was tense, if I relaxed I would start screaming of joy. I was in a daze, lost in my thoughts, I could stop smiling of the thought that in a few hours I would be Ms. Cullen.

"Don't fall asleep, Bella." I hear Rosalie say, I opened my eyes to prove to them I was awake, "How can I?" I joked and looked in the mirror. "ALICE!" I yelled. It wasn't me in the mirror, it was a super model, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"It's you, Bella. Relax." Rosalie said and she and Alice laughed. I was almost in shock, the face in the mirror was beautiful. Esme came in with three blow dryers, they all dried my hair,

"You're going to look beautiful Bella, all eyes will be on you." she assured, and relaxed.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to see how Edward reacted to what I looked like, before I got the chance to. Alice understood and she turned my chair away from the mirror so I could have my eyes open.

Suddenly my parent came through the door, "Oh, Bella. You look so beautiful!" my mother cried. She was wearing a green dress, that reached her knees. Her hair was sat up in a elegant ball in the back of her head.

My parent greeted me and Alice and Rosalie helped me into the dress, it was as beautiful as I remembered it the first time. Renée couldn't stop crying, she cried and cried until I was all done.

"We're ready Bella, whenever you want." Rosalie said and gave me a hand, she helped me up. I got up and Alice went over my face again, making sure I looked perfect.

"I'm ready." I smiled and Charlie took my arm in his. "You look beautiful, Bells." he smiled at me, we got down to the first floor. They had used all day of getting everything ready, the clock was 6 pm and the sun had started setting, not that we could see it, because of the cloudy shy, and it didn't look sad either.

It looked beautiful because of the lights that were hanged up, it made everything perfect. The tables and the chair everything was white. And they had sat up this huge white tent where there was put up a dance floor. Was there anything the Cullen's can't do?!

We walked out the double back door, there was flowers put all the way the aisle, white and red roses. I didn't look at the sides, it didn't cross my mind. All I saw was Edward, standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. And I smiled at him, he was perfect, his face, his eyes, his mouth. I wanted to run to him, knowing I couldn't. It all went to slow, the time was slower, but amazingly we got there.

Charlie kissed my cheek and gave me away to Edward. He smiled at me, and his lips formed the world _hi_. I smiled even more.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.

Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest started.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" he asked Edward, I felt my heart beating loudly, waiting for his answer.

"I do." he said, velvet, so sure of his words. Why couldn't we just skip me so he could kiss me!?

Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." I said, my voice sounded strong and sure. I was proud of myself for saying this in the right way, even I had tears steaming down my face.

The priest asked Emmett for the rings, and he gave one to Edward, he took my left hand in his right and slid the ring on my fourth finger. Emmett gave the other ring to Edward, who gave it to me, I took his left hand in my right and slid the ring on his fourth finger.

The priest spoke again, (this part I had been waiting for,) "You may kiss the bride." he said to Edward. The music started playing again, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. Edward took a step towards me, making no space between us, took his hand behind my neck leaning my face closer to his.

I didn't breath, just waiting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. This moment was perfect, nothing could destroy this. I won't let it.

And too soon, we had to pull away. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple  
Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." the priest said, and closed the Bible.

There was a huge applause, that made me blush. "You look beautiful, Bella." My husband whispered in my ear, and I took his hands in mine. "So do you, as always." I said and he kissed my forehead.

The crowed came to hug us and greet us, telling how happy they were for us. Jessica came over to greet us, "You look beautiful, Bella." she said to me, and gave me a hug, then she gave Edward a hug, it was shorter, because he pulled away sooner.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and started walking towards the tent. Everyone sat down and Emmett was going to say a few words, (God, help us,) "Thank you all for joining us on this wonderful day. Bella, you know before you came Edward was a loner, well he spender time with us, but wasn't really happy.

And the he first talked to you, we all saw this light in his eyes, a light of life. And we all wish for you two, that the light we see in both of your eyes will last _forever_." I knew what he was doing, hinting to Edward to make me a vampire, we were going to. But not until we finished school.

"Bell, welcome to the family!" Emmett finished, and gave me a huge bear-hug. "Thanks, Emmett." I whispered in his ear. Aware of that every vampire in here also heard.

We cut the cake and shoved a piece of cake into each others mouth. I laughed silently knowing that Edward had to cough that up again later.

Edward was going to say a few words to me now. He stood up, holding my hands in his. "Bella Marie Cullen, my life is nothing without you, everyday I ask myself the question; Why me? Why was I the one you fell in love with, the one you married. You're the most beautiful woman in this world, you can have anyone. And you choose me, and for that I'm glad-" he was interrupted by a high noise.

Suddenly Victoria came into the room, jumping onto a table, looking at _me_ with red eyes. "What does this mean?" Renée said loudly, and Victoria look at her for a second._ Noooo, not mom_. Then she looked back at me.

"Victoria, not now. Can you please wait until the guests has left?" Jasper tried to negotiate with her. She stood still not moving a centimeter. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave." Carlisle said to the guests, and they all started talking in the mouth of each other.

"NOW!" he said, louder, scary even.

"Bella!" my mother said, and Charlie shoved her out the door, looking at me with worry in his eyes. In seconds, everyone was gone. On their way home.

Edward went in front on me, protectively. He started to carefully shoving me out of the room. Victoria screamed, it felt like she was ripping my soul to pieces. Edward's hand was covering my ears, the sound didn't bother him as much as me.

"Don't. Move!" she commanded, and jumped down from the table. "Mate for mate, Edward. You took my James, I'm taking your Bella." she said, walking towards us.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought, coming here alone." Emmett said, walking in front of her path. "Oh, there you're wrong. I didn't come alone!" she said loudly, and suddenly

eight shadows appeared in the Twilight. Sixteen red eyes looking only at me.

**I bet you all love me now! ; please, you know what to do to make the next chapter come faster!!**


	17. Second Writer's Note

I'm glad you all liked the new chapter... and as I understood it you all wanted a perfect wedding, and I was thinking about moving Victoria's attack to Edward and Bella's wedding night... and that wouldn't really change the storyboard.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE THE STORY SO VICTORIA WILL COME AT NIGHT, AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD... well you know. DON'T THINK ABOUT HOW THE STORY WILL END, CAUSE IT'S NOT GONNA CHANGE ANYTHING!!


	18. Fight

**Thank you for reading, remember to review! ;**

**EPOV**

I noticed Victoria's red eyes on Bella, so I stepped in between them, if Victoria was going to attack I would to, I am not letting her hurt Bella.

Victoria took another step towards us, _Nah, too bad I had to ruin their wedding...no, not at all. They deserve it. _Victoria thought. He was standing right in front of me, Bella behind me. Tanya's family was still here, coming up next to me along with my family.

_Please don't hurt, my Angel_, I heard one of the newborns think, he wasn't much more then eighteen, he had short brown hair, pale skin like the everyone here.

Victoria was thinking of how to attack Bella, getting past me.

_I'll jump towards his left shoulder and rip off his arm, he'll be in the ground turning in pain while I rip her to pieces! _She thought, I growled at her, loudly.

Two of the newborns with light, light blond hair and another one with dark brown hair, their names was Mark and Tami, attacked us. Emmett and Alice attacked as well, Emmett threw Mark into the wall, but because they are so strong when their newborns he got back up easily.

Mark attacked Emmett again, shoving him into the dance floor, making it break. Emmett growled and kicked Mark off himself. Then the others attacked, everyone but the boy I had heard the thoughts of and the girl he held so close to his heart, his Angel.

Victoria attacked me, with the attack she had thought of, but I grabbed her by the wrist and held her close to my body, she couldn't move.

Her mind was running through a thousand different ways to kill me, "If you leave, and I never see your face again, I won't kill you, but you have to leave with your newborns now!" I yelled, holding her wrists even tighter. She growled in pain.

I could see Bella's terrified face in the mind of the others. I threw Victoria on the floor, and the others protected Bella.

Tanya and her family had attacked as well, it was hard, because the newborns are so strong, but foolish, because they don't know how to fight, they just hit.

Victoria was up already, thinking about how to attack me, "Stay away from my wife." I warn her, but she didn't stop.

"I'm warning you Victoria, I'll count to 10, if you're not gone by that, you'll regret." I started and she thought, _Soon Bella. It will be you and me. And Edward will know how much it hurts to have your loved onces ripped away from you! _I growled louder than ever.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" I said and Esme and Carlisle went closer to Bella. I jumped on Victoria.

**BPOV**

Edward jumped towards Victoria, before I could see anything of what happened Esme and Carlisle grabbed me and took me inside the house. They locked the door and I asked: "What the hell, they need help." I was angry, but I sounded afraid, and I was, afraid to loose Edward.

Esme forced me to sit down at the couch and she sat down next to me. Carlisle went outside again. "Be careful." I heard Esme whisperer, and took my hand.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. They'll be okay." she said and then she realized that through the window we could see the fight. If she could she would be crying, she stood up and shut the white curtains.

"You don't want to see that." she said, she was upset, wanting to hide it from me, but she couldn't. "Can't they just break the windows?" I asked. "No, Alice saw this coming, she told me and now the windows are as hard as diamonds." she explained.

I felt the tears run down my face, I was having the biggest breakdown of my life.

Edward and the others was got fighting, and I was here, and I couldn't help them at all. Because I was human, and slow and not useful until I was a vampire.

**EPOV**

**(I thought you all would like to see how it felt for Edward to kill Victoria.) **

I had Victoria up the wall of the house, holding her so tight that I heard her bones was breaking. "I swear to God, that tonight will be the night, you die." I yelled into her face. I grabbed her neck, still holding her with the other hand, and then she said, "I'll join him, after I've killed your _wife_." she said that last world like it was poison.

Suddenly she kicked me in the left side and I lost my grip of her, suddenly she was gone and the others was still fighting. I ran after her, she broke through the front door and I heard Bella scream. I got to the living room.

Bella was behind Esme. One of the two people I loved most in this world. Victoria attacked, running towards to kill _my_ mother, and then _my_ Bella. I got between them, "Don't touch them!" I snarled. Victoria didn't listen.

I grabbed Victoria easier than ever, she wasn't think tactic, she was just attacking, wanting revenge more than anything. "I told you." I said and her head was off.

It felt good, she could hurt Bella anymore, my Bella was save, so was my mother.

**APOV**

Most of the newborns was dead, except Damien, Leon and Angel. "WAIT, STOP!" Angel spoke up, Leon wrapped his arms around her, protecting her. He reminded me of Jasper, always taking care of everybody else.

Jasper was about the attack them, but I stopped him, "Jasper, wait. Hear them out." I said, holding a hand on his shoulder. "Why, why should we kill you?!" Rosalie roared.

"Because we love each other!" Angel answered, holding a tighter grip on her _husband_. "We were runaways, and got married, we were going to start a family her in Forks when Victoria got to us. Turned us into this." Leon explained. Edward came out again, with Bella and Esme after him. Relief washed over me, they were okay.

Edward came closer to us, Carlisle and I had started a fire, for the bodies. "What's going on here?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Bella. "They didn't fight!" Emmett said, still standing ready to attack. "They want to be spared." he went on.

"They didn't do anything Edward..." Esme said, taking a hand on Edward's shoulder. "All I want is to be with her!" Leon said, looking into his wife's eyes. What a beautiful love story.

"Then you will, you can live in peace. I recommend you hunt in the woods, for animal blood, Leon, you won't be such a monster then." Edward said, he had heard Leon's thoughts.

"You haven't harmed us, so we shall not harm you." Carlisle said, "Thank you, thank you so much!" Angel said, and I saw Jasper looked like he was about to cry, because Angel has strong emotions.

"And what about you Damien, why should we kill you?" Edward asked, his voice was cold as ice. "He's my brother!" Angel said, her dark red hair flew around in the wind. _Are they laying? _I thought. "No, they're speaking the truth." Edward answered my question.

"We'll spare you, either you hunt animals or you won't hunt at all!" he commanded. He was giving them a chance. "Alright, thank you." Leon said and Angel held on to him even tighter. "Now, leave." Rosalie said, her voice was even colder than Edward.

"As you wish." Damien said, he was a gentleman, and then he took a hand on his sister's shoulder and they turned around, leaving in the same bush they had appeared in.

"So, what a wedding..hu?" Emmett said after a few seconds of silence.

**BPOV**

"Yeah, what a wedding." Edward said and turned to me, "But we can still make the best out of it." he took his hands on each side of my face and looked into my eyes. "Yes, we can." I said, dazzled.

He chuckled and held me to his chest, I listened to his breathing and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Do you want to go to the meadow?" he asked me, after I closed my eyes. "Oh, give a half an hour!" Alice said, the clock was about 9 pm now, sleep didn't matter today.

We went inside and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper started cleaning up outside, everything was broken and Alice went off to the meadow.

He didn't let me go, held me tight to his chest. We lied on the couch, I rested my chest on his chest. He was only wearing the white shirt and the black dress plants, and black shoes. I was still in my wedding dress, it was still okay. My hair who onces was elegantly sat up had now a little hair that had fell down during the fight.

I stood up and so did Edward, "You hair looks sexy." he said it the same way as he said; I love you. So he meant it. "Well the whole you looks sexy, 24/7." I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "We're married now." I said, and he meet my eyes, and he held my gaze.

"It's time to accomplish what we started on today." he said, he meant that we were finally allowed to sleep together, in his rules.

"Let's go to the meadow." he said and took my unto his back.

**THIS NEXT PART IS GOING TO BE REALLY HARD FOR ME TO WRITE, SO IF YOU GOT A FEW TIPS; DON'T HOLD BACK ON ME.**


	19. The Next Day

**Forgive me! I know I was really late this time and I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I just had a lot to do with school and stuff. And there has been lots of stuff about boys, and so on. So I really hadn't had to time to write, and I've thought about it so much and felt so sorry!**

**BPOV**

We came to the meadow, and I was shocked. Alice had sat up lights everywhere, white lights all over the place.

I cached my breath and took a step toward the middle. "It's beautiful." I said and felt Edward's arm around my shoulder. "Not compared to you, love." his eyes met mine and I melted. Even they were black, they were one of my favorite things in the world. I loved every single part of him, every inch on his skin, every thought in his head.

"Bella," he started and I stopped breathing, waiting for his words. "I've promised we were going to try and now we will, we'll try tonight. But if I hurt you, if I are in pain tell me, and we'll stop." he explained and I took a deep, long breath and took his hand on mine.

I nodded.

Suddenly I heard something, a song I hadn't heard in a long time, Kiss the rain by Yiruma. I remembered he once played it on his piano.

He leaned in closer, his face only inches from mine. I lied my hands on his chest, started opening his shirt. He let my do it, and when I had unbuttoned his shirt he thew it in the ground. That's when I notice, in the middle in the meadow there was a lot of blankets, at least ten.

I felt his hands over mine and I looked back into his eyes. "I've said it before, you're my life. Forever." he said and I felt a tear escape from the corner of my eye.

"I can't breath without, even thought I don't need air. I can't see my life without you, if I left now; I wouldn't know where I would go, what I would do. 'Cause no place on this planet means anything for my, if you're not there with me." he kissed me softly and he wrapped his arms around me.

He got me out of my clothes and I got him out of his. I really didn't take the time to look at his body, all I saw was his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

He lied me down on the forest floor, leaning over me. As he lied down next to me, he wrapped his arms around me, holding my close to his body.

It was cold, as the rest of him. But I didn't care, all I wanted was him, him and him only.

It was thunder over us, and I looked up at the sky for a second and a second only.

I was right, it was thundering over us, the sky was dark and I could see lightning as I turned back at him. Then I heard the rain, as it fell down from the sky and hit the threes around us. But I couldn't feel the rain on _me_.

Edward's lips pulled away, looking at my face. "Do you want to stop?" he asked and I leaned closer to his face. "I'm not going to let some rain stop me." I answered and wrapped my arms around him.

Then we lost the track of everything, but ourself.

**The Next Day.**

I opened my eyes after I figured I couldn't feel Edward close to me. "Edward?" I asked, and looked around in the meadow. I wrapped a blanket around me and stood up. "Bella." I heard a voice said and my eyes wide.

It couldn't be him, Edward killed him a long time ago, back in Phoenix. James was standing a few yards away from me. "I see you two finally got down together." I took a step backwards. "Oh, Bella. Don't be scared, you just killed my Victoria, so I'll kill you. To make Edward suffer."

_Oh no, Edward. Don't come_, I thought. I didn't want Edward to come here, to get hurt here.

James lunged towards me and I screamed.

"Bella!" my eyes flew open by the sound of my name. "It was just a dream, Bella. You're OK, I'm here." Edward said, "Oh, Edward." I cried out and held him tighter. "Shh, shh." he whispered and held me tighter.

Edward pulled away to see my face, "Are you alright?" he asked, looking worried. He wiped away the tears in my eyes, I hadn't even noticed. I nodded, and he said "Why did you scream James?"

"He was in my dream, he was going to kill me." I explained, now aware of the tears going out of my eyes. "He can't, he's dead. And I'm positive I would have showed up any moment, killed him again." he comforted me.

Edward lied my head to his chest and lied back on the forest floor. I looked up at the sky, it was sunny. Not like in my dream. "Just don't think about it, it will be okay." he said after a little while. "You're safe, forever with me. I won't let anything hurt you, not even myself. I would never forgive myself." he said and I looked at his face.

"Don't say that, you would never hurt me." I said, hugging him. He buried his face is my shoulder and said: "You're right. I wouldn't."

We stayed quit for a long time, until my stomach roared for food. "Time for all humans to eat." he said and stood up.

"Wanna ride on my back, or walk?" he asked, smiling with my favorite crocked smile. "I guess I'll ride on your back." I said, walking closer to him. He took me on his back and started running home. It was quit, none of us said a word, not wanting to.. just enjoying the trip.

We reached the house and he put me down, the minute we got in the door Emmett asked: "How was it?" and Edward growled.

I understood what he meant and I blushed, covering my face in Edward's chest. "Edward, I asked you two a question." Emmett said, serious.

"Emmett, give them a break, I'm surprised Bella can stand today." Rosalie said and I thought my head was gonna blow up.

"Can you please stop it now?" Esme asked, her voice strict.

"Yes, mom." Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time, and then walked to the living room.

"It's good to see you." Carlisle smiled at us, as he walked until the room. Wrapping his arms around Esme.

**Two Weeks Later.**

Best two weeks of my life. ^^'

Me and Edward hadn't left he house in two weeks.

I woke up and ran until the bathroom, throwing up. I felt Edward's arms around me, holding me, taking the hair away from my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, when I was done. "Yeah, I guess I just ate some bad food or something." I explained.

I got cleaned up, and got dressed. Alice had given me so much new stuff Edward was the one who tracked down what I wanted to ware in the huge closet.

We went down for breakfast and Carlisle and Esme was waiting for us. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked me as I sat down and Esme had given me a plate with some fruit.

"I'm good," I said, as I took the first bite. "I guess I just ate some bad food yesterday.." "I don't understand that, I bought the chicken yesterday, I even asked the salesman when it arrived, he said came 'just a few hours ago'. And I saw he wasn't laying." Esme said, sitting down at my right side.

I ate my breakfast, while the others talked of something I couldn't catch up with.

When I was done Edward took my plate away and sat down before I had the chance to stand up. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked me, and moved closer.


	20. Thoughts

**Thank you for all the reviews, I got over a hundred now and I can't believe it! One of you said that I rush through the storyline, and I'm sorry. Very sorry, it has just been a lot of things going on, and a lot with school. And that is something I got to do, but I'll try to do my best, and write the best as I can. Thank you standing your ground with my story, you have no idea how much this means to me that you read.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

I leaned closer to her and her hands in mine. "What is it?" she asked and I looked down at the table, it was actually embarrassing to tell her this. "We think you might be pregnant."

She looked away from me, and took her hands to her. Wrapped them around herself. Was she shocked? Scared? She breathed havely and covered her face with her hands. "Bella?" I asked her and stood up, kneeling down next to her.

"I'm fine, Edward." she said and took my hands in hers. I looked at her face, trying my best to read it, but it didn't work. All I could see was the tears and... what.. a smile?

"Bella, realize we don't how this will go? We don't know how this will end.." Carlisle said from behind her, I looked at him for a second, then back at her.

Did I wants this baby? Well, I wish Bella and I could have a child, but then I wish she could have it with one of her own kind, human, not a vampire, a mortal human. Alice came running into the room. "What is all this about?" she asked, her voice was harsh, and worried.

"Bella's pregnant." Esme said, for the first time in my life as a vampire, she seemed so different. "You didn't see it?" I asked and stood up. Alice looked shocked and walked closer to me, "No." she answered like she had been kicked.

"When did this happen?" Alice asked, surprised. "Alice, where have you been these past two weeks?" Emmett asked and wrapped an arm around his little sister.

Alice didn't answer, just looked at us, worried. "Are you okay?" she asked Bella and took a step closer. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bella said and smiled. "Can I talk to you?" I asked her, looking into her eyes and not looking away. "Yes." she said, and looked at the others. "Alone." I added, coldly.

"Come on, let's leave them to themselves for a moment." Carlisle said and walked out of the living room.

She looked at me again, looking into my eyes. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked and leaned closer to me. "Bella, do you want this baby?" I asked her straight out. "Yes, Edward. Yes, I wants this baby." she said, kissed my forehead.

I pulled away the second her lips touched my skin. "Bella, we don't know how this will go. The baby might be dangerous, don't you understand it can kill you?!" I said loudly, standing up.

I heard her sob and I wanted to rip of my own skin. Slowly I turned to face her, "Bella.." I started, and got on my knees in front of her again.

"I want a family with you, of corse, but sweetie we don't know what this baby can do to you, what if it kills you? How can I go on? Please, understand that I don't want to lose you!" I said, holding her hands in mine.

"So you don't want it?" she said, and and a new tear fell from the corner of her eye. "I wish the baby wasn't mine, because we don't know what it can do to you." I sounded sad, I was sad. I had given her the other thing I didn't want to give her besides becoming a vampire. A baby.

I wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to be sad, I just don't want to live a second without you." I said and looked into her eyes. "I understand Edward, I understand that you don't want to lose me, but I want this baby, as much as I want you." as she spoke I stood up.

"Edward... where are you doing?" Alice asked, coming running into the room. "I just need to be alone for a moment. I need to figure this out." I said and jump out of the window.

I could hear Bella sob harder and it was breaking my heart.

As I came out in the woods I ran faster and faster. And suddenly I thought of nothing, just the running. Giving me a pause of what was going on around me. Of people ruining my life, of people trying to take what I love the most in the world away from me.

And as I ran, I figured out who was the blame in all this. Myself, I had taken Bella into my life, into my family. I thought she was protected, but she's not. She's in danger all the time, in danger of my life, my family, and my enemies.

And now more than ever, this time it was unknown what was going to happen. She didn't want to be saved. She wanted this, and she wanted me with her, but I can't watch her die. Not like this, I can't protect her from herself. Not when it's growing inside her, growing as I'm here making a fool out of myself.

What if she died and I wasn't there to save her, not there to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be ok. That she was safe.

What if she died and the _it_ made it, would I love _it_?

Would I be able to love something that killed what I've been searching for a centy?

Would I ever find that kind of love again?

No, not in a million years, there is no one like Bella.

I heard a sound behind me and I turned around, searching. Then I spoted it, about 20 feet away from me, a deer. The sweet sense filled my lungs. It took of and I took of after it, it took me under a second and I had it trapped in my arms, I broke it's neck and it died instantly. I drank it's blood with care, I used as much time as I possibly could on one deer.

I got up, for once using the time to bury it. When I was done I turned to the direction of the house. Started walking in human speed, it would take me about three hours to get back to Bella, but I needed the time to think.

I guessed everybody was mad at me at home, mad because I got mad and left. But it would be the same for Emmett and Rosalie, if Rosalie could get killed because she was pregnant. He would have tried to stop her. "_I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul." _

The poem said from **[Navnet på forfatteren] **and it this chace it was "She is the master of _our_ fate: I am captain of _her_ soul." She was going to choose for both of us, and I would stand by her side and supost her whenever she fell. And this was the last time she fell, but I could catch her, unless I ripped the child out of her, and she would hate me for the rest of her life. Or for the rest of eternity.

I got to the house and Carlisle was waiting for me outside. "Hello, dad." I sounded said again. I rarely called Carlisle dad, but he was like a dad for me. I could tell him everything.

"Hello, Edward." he answered, walking towards me. I sat down on the wet grass, I hadn't realized it had started rained, and I was soaked.

"How is she feeling?" I asked and Carlisle sat down next to me. "She fine, for now. But how are you feeling?" "I don't know what I feel, I feel nothing. Empty. I'm hallow." she was dying to me now. Fading away from me, more every minute.

"She's going to be alright." Carlisle said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm not gonna lie to you, son, I don't know what's gonna happen. But we can hope, hope it going to end well." as he spoke I wish I was human again, I wanted to cry.

Instead I screamed, screamed so loud that everything within 10 miles reach was running away from me. "Why her?" I asked myself, "Why did I at all fall in love with a human, and then made the mistake to sleep with her?" I asked again. Carlisle just said; "Sometimes things happen, things we wish wouldn't happen, but things happen for a reason. Just hope this has a darn good one." and then we walked inside the house again.

_Want me to bring Bella out? _He asked in his mind, and I just nodded.

I heard her step outside, walking slow towards me, afraid for once. Ironic, when it's about protecting something, then she's afraid, but when it's about herself, she not afraid of anything.

"Don't be afraid Bella." I said and looked down between my legs, looking at the orange grass under me, the summer had comen to an end, and vinter was coming.

She sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm not afraid of _you_, I'm afraid of what you're going to say." she whispered, and I looked at her face. Her eyes were red, red after crying. I ran inside for a blanket and got back even before she had realized that I'd been gone. I wrapped it around her, I didn't want her to get a cold too.

"Thanks." she said and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're welcome Mrs. Cullen." I said, and smiled. "Are you sorry for not leaving me now?" she asked and buried her face deeper into my shoulder. "Do you think I am?" I asked, leaning away, trying to make her look at me.

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking you." she replied, she had both hands on my shoulder, playing with a lock of my hair. I turned to her to answer.

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! For using such a long time to finish this! Please forgive me!!!! T.T so sorry!("I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul.") I love this poem! I know since I haven't updated in a while it should be longer, but I have a lot to do lately. **_


	21. Dark Blue Night

**Thank you for still hanging in there, I just had a lot to deal with lately, and haven't really for the time to write, but I try. And I'm doing my best..not really, but I try to do my best to make the chapters good. I read a few review that the last chapter was a little hard to read, I'm so sorry. Please don't give up on me. And I don't own Twilight.**

EPOV

I turned to her to answer, "Yes.. and no." my voice was different, like I had been crying. "Yes, because then you wouldn't be pregnant, but no, because if I did leave you would probably be dead. And I want to have this baby with you, I do, but I'm scared of losing you." my voice had turned into a whisper.

"I'm scared too, Edward, but I want this. I want this baby with you, and we can be a family." she said and I kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for making you cry today." I apologized.

ESPOV

I could hear Edward and Bella talk outside, and if I was human I would have cried. _Those two are made for each other_, I thought to myself while I was cleaning to house.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were in the living room, talking about what might happen, and I knew Edward was listening as well.

"Carlisle, we need to get that think out of her!" Alice said, and Jasper took a hand on her shoulder; making her relax. "Take it easy, Alice, I know you only mean Bella well, but this is what she wants." Jasper said, calming her down, of corse.

"It's not up to me, Alice. It's up Edward and Bella, whether they want this baby or not. We'll just be there to suport them no matter what they choose to do." as my wonderful husband spoke Edward and Bella walked into the room.

Rosalie hasn't seem to take intrest yet of what was going to happen. She and Emmett had gone hunting for two days, wanting to be alone. Rosalie only got depressed of all the baby-talk since she no longer was able to have one herself.

"We'll wait and see what happens." Edward said and went into the kitchen to cook Bella dinner.

The rest of that day was slow, we got a few calls from Bella's friends and she talked to them, not telling them about the pregnancy. Yet, she did tell Angela little about the wedding night, but then Angela was going out to meet Ben and they said their Goodbye's.

Around 23.30, Bella was tired and went to bed. She growled under the covers and Edward lied next to her until she was in a deep sleep, then he went to hurt with Jasper.

I looked after Bella from time to time, she turned in bed, lucky not in pain, but I think she had nightmares. But I didn't dare to wake her up, thinking that Edward might get mad.

I walked into the living room after checking on Bella for the fourth time, Carlisle stood up and greeted me with a short kiss on the lips.

"Carlisle?" I asked and sat down, "What is it?" his voice was calm, but his showed worry, I had picked up a few things after being with him for so long, I knew him better than Edward did, and he could read this thoughts. "Do you think Bella will be alright?" I asked and he wrapped his arms around me. "I can't tell, but we can hope and pray that she will."

I nodded and looked out the window, Edward couldn't hear what we said, which was a good thing. "Poor Edward and Bella, and they don't want to be without each other.. hopefully we'll all turn out fine in the end." I said, still staring out in the dark.

"We'll see tomorrow, maybe if she's well they can go to school, she had missed a lot of classes," Carlisle assured me, how could I ever live without him?

He was the nicest man on earth, so loving and caring.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard Edward and Jasper were coming now, they weren't so far away.

When they got in the door they came directly into the living room, Alice had joined us for about 5 minutes ago, waiting for Jasper to return.

"How is Bella?" Edward asked, not bothering saying 'Hello', "I'm not sure, but last time I check it looked like she was having a nightmare." Alice said, she had check on Bella before she come down.

EPOV

I didn't wait for another word from my family, I ran upstairs, and into my room to see Bella turning to her left as I came in.

She didn't wake up, because I was so quite as I ran in vampire speed over to the bed.

Knelt down in front of her and stroke a lock of her hair away from her beautiful face.

She stopped moving like she had before, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered and reached out for me.

"Hello," I answered quietly and kissed her forehead, she reached out and took my hand in hers. "What's the clock?" she asked and sat up. "It's 02 am, just go back to sleep, love." my voice was still low and she closed her eyes,

"I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled as I said that and sat down next her to her. Wrapping an arm around her, then starting humming her lullaby.

It was a long and quiet night, Bella didn't move more that night, but she did talk in her sleep. More than once she whispered that she loved me, and every time she did I kissed her hair.

Her head was on my shoulder and had my arms wrapped, tight, around her small body.

I lied there inhaling her sweet sense and stroking her varm cheek. She suddenly reached out and kissed me, in her sleep. I kissed pressed my lipes to hers for only a second, then pulled away.

I felt like I could have lied next to her forever, like the whole world could go to hell and I wouldn't notice. And the thought crossed my mind; Would it be better for Bella if I did leave? But I had seen in Alice's vision. That Bella would have killed herself because I wasn't there with her.

She moved under me, and I was automatically was dragged out of my thoughts. She was laying so close to me that our legs were touching, so close that I could feel her belly next to mine. Wait, her belly? I looked down, and it was true, she had a small bump on her stomach.

I pulled a little away just enough to see her whole stomach and I took my hands over it. I could hear a faint sound of a heartbeat, not loud, I could only hear it if I held my breath. "Edward?" Bella asked with a sleepy voice, she was waking up.

"Yes, love?" I asked and came closer, not removing my hands from her belly. "What are you doing?" her voice was very sleepy, and the clock was only 05 am, now I felt bad for waking her.

"Just loving you.. two, love." I answered and she sat up. She took her hands to her belly, putting them over mine, and she held her breath. "It's something there." she whispered and looked into my eyes. "I sort of noticed that already." I said and smiled. She smiled back and then she hugged me.

"Go back to sleep love, we got school tomorrow." I smiled and pulled her away from me. She let go and rested her head on my shoulder. Then once again drifted into a deep sleep, with a smile on her face. I lied there until 07, then I gently woke Bella up.

She went to take a shower and I changed my clothes and walked downstairs to make her breakfast, I made her chicken and salad, hoping she would like it.

I heard her finish her shower and came walking down stares, while she sat down I came over to her with her food and I sat down next to her. "Did it taste good?" I asked after she had taken a few bites.

"Yes, it's very good." she looked up from her food and smiled at me, I could nothing but to smile back.

In the car to school, Bella was lost on the train of thought as we drove slowly to school, and I for onces was concentrating on the road even thought I had been driving on this road many many times before. Rosalie and Emmett was coming back tomorrow and Jasper and Alice was sitting in the back seat. I took Bella's hand and she looked up at me with onces, "We're here, love." I smiled and pulled over, getting out of the car, opening her door.

"Thank you." she said, smiling wildly. She took my hand and I helped her out of the car, Alice and Jasper were already standing next to us. Then the bell rang.

The first day went perfectly, Bella seemed to be perfectly healthy, of corse people had been asking questions of why we hadn't been at school and why We had been going to school for two weeks, without any problems at all.

But one Tuesday when Bella and I had Biology, when she walked to our desk she fell on the floor, she sat there holding her sides and then she started screaming.

**Forgive me for taking so long! Please review!**


	22. Hold On

**I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, but if you only knew what has been in my mind these last months, you would understand. And I bet I've lost a lot of reads because you can't remember what has happened, and I'm very very sorry for that. But I wish you all a marry x-mas and a good 2009, with a lot of love.**

_But one Tuesday when Bella and I had Biology, when she walked to our desk she fell on the floor, she sat there holding her sides and then she started screaming. _

I quickly picked Bella up and walked as fast as I could out the door in human speed, Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us by the cars. I got in the backseat with Bella and Jasper and Alice in front.

"Drive to the hospital, Jasper, Carlisle will be waiting for us." Alice said and looking at me from the side mirror, "She's be okay, Edward, both of them." she assured me, I knew she was right, but I wanted to hear this from the doctor. I looked at Bella, she was holding back the screams, but she was in

We reached the hospital and Carlisle stood outside waiting for us, his scrub covered in blood. "What happened?" he asked and came towards us. I got out of the car, carrying Bella to him.

"She started screaming and holding her sides like this in Biology." Jasper explained and opened the hospital door.

People looked at us as we came with Bella, I hated seeing her in pain, but pain like this, I felt like I was going to break any second.

"Let's take her to my office, and I can have a look at her." Carlisle said and took Bella from me, Bella moaned in pain and Carlisle walked faster.

We got to he's office and Carlisle was lied Bella down on the table. She was calmer now, but I heard Jasper's thoughts, she was only getting better at hiding it.

"_Edward she's going to pass out by the pain soon." _- Alice, she looked extremely worried and took a step closer to Bella. Carlisle was checking her, and when he pulled up her shirt I saw it, Alice gasped. The bruses across her belly, she looked beaten, I turned away because I couldn't stand the sight of her hurt.

"Bella?" Carlisle suddenly said and I turned around at onces. Her head was hanging down and I was at her side at onces. "She passed out." Carlisle said and lied her down on the floor, kneeling down next to her, I did was well.

He started to smack her cheek cently, but she didn't react. "Jasper, Alice grab everything on this list and meet us on the parking-lot." Carlisle said while he was writing a list within a second.

I picked Bella of the floor and ran outside to the car, too fast for other to see me. I lied her carefully in the backseat, sitting next to her, supporting her head.

Seconds later Carlisle was next to me and Alice lied something in the trunk. Then Jasper and Alice was in the front seat, already on their way out of the parking-lot in high speed.

We reached the house and Esme and Emmett stood outside waiting for us, "Let's get her inside." Emmett said and took Bella from me, then ran inside. We carried in all the monitors in, and put it up in the living room.

After we plugged Bella to the monitors, I sat by her side, just staring at her. Like that, I sat for four days.

The only thing that pulled me out of the misery was the smell of human blood, it was coming closer to the house, visitors.

"Edward, you need to hunt, you haven't done it in 5 days, it's a miracle you haven't attacked Bella yet!" Alice yelled at me, but I just kept walking around the living room.

Mick knocked on the door, I recognized his smell, "Emmett, open the door." Carlisle said, walking down the stare after sitting in his office all day.

Emmett ran to the door, and opened it slowly. "Hi, we were just wondering if Bella was alright?"

Mike asked, and Emmett said "Bella is okay." he's voice was cold, and he's eyes were as black as mine. "Can we see her?" Angela asked, she stood right behind Mike, holding Ben's hand.

As I saw the whole scene in Bella's old friends' heads, I heard something. Bella's heartbeat, getting stronger. Turning back to normal, it had been uneven all this time and now finally it was normal..

Emmett had no temper today, "No, you can't see her." How he said it was even colder than dry-ice. Mike, Angela, Ben and Tyler.

I guess Jessica had given up on her and Bella's friendship, but honestly, I knew Bella didn't care. Jessica had turned her back on Bella too many times, and we both were tired of it.

But I knew she cared of Angela, so I knew we could take contact later and we could apologize.

_What the hell?! How rude to just slam the door in our faces._ - Jessica.

_Did we do something wrong? We just wanted to see her and see if there was something we could do to help._ - Mike.

_I hope she's alright._ - Angela, the voice in her head was so sad it could make everything or anyone cry. I hoped Bella was going to be alright, because I knew, unlike Angela, that Bella wasn't alright.

Emmett closed the door quietly, without any other words to Bella's old friends..

**BPOV**

I heard Emmett close the door, thought I couldn't speak, or move or feel. I heard, their voices, someone better than others.

I had my eyes open, in my head. It was all black, I turned around, black as well. I started walking to find a way, a way out of the darkness and back to the others.

And I walked and walked, for days it felt like, but I didn't get tired, it didn't bother the baby.

Suddenly a door a pared in front of me, it was white, big, like those you see at the hospital. I opened it and walked down the hall, it was empty, I was the only one there.

Then I heard a scream, it was close. I walked faster, running almost, searching for where the screaming was coming from.

I stopped. I turned my head to the left and the door there opened for me, and I walked in.

What I saw inside was really.. unexpected.

It was me, giving birth. Edward was sitting behind me, holding my hands, and Carlisle was front of me, really to catch it.

If things only could happen that way it would be much easier. But Edward is a vampire, and that's how I wanted him, for who he is. I wouldn't trade him for everything in the world.

And now we were going to have our love child, and we were going to be happy forever.. All I had to do was to wake up, and have the baby. So forever could start.

Edward seemed so happy, the look on his face, so perfect. I looked down at my belly, I couldn't see my feet now. It moved inside me, such a wonderful feeling and I felt so happy, I smiled, no way I could or wanted to hold it back.

Suddenly the baby started kicking, and the kicking didn't stop.

It started kicking harder, and I fell to the floor, crawling inside the room, screaming for someone to help me.

But they didn't seem to notice me, they didn't even turn to look what the sound was.

Suddenly it was like I was being pulled away, just when I saw Carlisle holding a little baby in his arm, I didn't even get the chance to see if it was a boy or a girl.

But then I realised it was them that was being pulled away, from me.

And the pain, it was unbearable. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside.

"Bella!" "Bella!" "Bella!" I heard the voices, I even knew who it was, but I couldn't see their faces.

I could feel their touch but yet no faces.

**EPOV**

I heard Bella scream, and I was at her site in a flash, she was turning in pain and sweat dops was falling from her forehead.

"Bella!" "Bella!" "Bella!" me, Alice and Esme was trying to get contact with her.

But we all could see that see that she was into much pain to answer.

I lifted Bella off the bed, and knelt down on the floor with her, everyone in the room was quiet, everyone but Bella.

I whispered in her ear, "Hold on, love. You'll be safe soon, I promise you." Carlisle came in a rush and was next to us in a blink. "The baby is biting it's way through. We need to help, or else Bella dies." as he spoke, I felt like my whole world was falling apart, right in front of me.


	23. The Awaking

**The story is coming to an end, not how many more chapters it will be. Don't hate me please for taking so long, but it takes time to heal a broken heart and there's really not much to do about it. Again sorry, and enjoy.**

I wasn't really sure who was suffering the most, me or Bella. I was losing her, and our unborn baby, but she was losing everything, the family, the friends, and the life, the chance to see our child grow up.

"Edward, you have to bite the baby out, or else it might be too late to save Bella!" Alice yelled at me, I was lost watching Bella in pain, I hated it, but still.. I felt so numb, like a rock, more than ever.

I closed my eyes, I didn't argue, I knew ever second mattered.

"I wouldn't let you die from me." I whispered before I bit her belly and started biting my way through. I didn't have to bite long before I had to dig,

I was bloody, but I couldn't find myself to care for the blood, not that I did, but I was amazed by myself, I smelled the blood, it was almost unbearable, but all I wanted was to see my child, and Bella alive, or at least mine, forever. A vampire.

And then I saw, I saw the small baby hands reaching out for me, and there he was, mine and Bella's little baby boy.

If I could I would cry, but I can't cry, nor I was able to take the eyes of my baby boy, he had his mothers eyes, and he was part vampire, his skin was pale as mine and he was screaming like a human new born. Just like a normal baby is supported to.

But he turned around on his own, and saw Bella, I saw her body laying there, and I could hear her faith heartbeats. I gave the boy to Esme who went to clean him, he was still covered in blood.

Bella was turning into a vampire, because what I was. I was happy in a way, and then again not. Because I would never be able to hear her heartbeats again, all of it, gone.

I went outside with the baby, holding him close to my chest, wrapped up in a blanket Bella's mom had given us. He was safe, I mean, I am his father and won't let anything bad happen to him.

I ran up a tree with the baby on my arm, and I sat there, for the rest of the evening, it's wasn't cold or anything, the weather was perfect.

[Two days later]

It was morning, I sat in the living room, holding my little boy, Ethan Anthony Carlise. I named him without Bella, but I knew she would love it. The boy ate normal food, well baby food for now. But I could see he was gonna become more a vampire as he grew.

I was glad he would have a normal childhood, though we will have to move a lot, because we can't say that me and Bella are Ethan's parents, we would get a year younger for every time he started at a new school, and he had to.

But we wouldn't have to move for now, we could keep him here for a while until Bella and I would be suppoted to be 20-something.

Yet it will be different, I can't wait to start that life. Teach him to talk, teach him to walk, use the toilet as a big boy. I just got exited just thinking about it.

One more day and Bella would wake up, right now she was quiet calm, she looked place ful, and she smiled every once a while, she seemed to be happy of the thought of waking up. I sat talking to her all day, telling her what was happening around her.

She smiled of that, and whenever Ethan touched her hand she seemed happier. He wasn't very large, in fact he was a very little new born, he's eyes was barly open, and slept a lot.

I was counting the seconds until she would wake up.

**Bella POV**

It hurts, very. But I could live it, just knowing when I woke up I could spend forever with Edward and our son, Ethan.

I'd heard Edward talk to me, actually everyone in the house had comen by and said something to me. Even Rosalie and Jasper...

I was happy they did, it meant much to me. If I was "awake" I would have cried because of their kind words.

They opened up to me, told me how they knew everything was going to be okay and how beautiful Ethan looked, and how such a good father Edward was.

It was late night, thought vampires didn't sleep, the house was calm and if I didn't know better, I would think everyone was sleeping.

I picked up everything that was moving, and sometimes I would guess who it was. The door opened, Rosalie? "Hello, Bella." yes, it was Rosalie. "I hope it's okay, that I come and talk to you, I mean.

I know you and I really never talked that much, because I pushed you away so much. But I've realized this is how it is, you're in Edward's life forever now, and I deeply love Edward, as a brother. And I wish him all the best."

"I know no one has ever told you how I became a vampire, and so I'll tell you now, because I'm not sure if we'll ever get a moment like this again. I was eighteen, young, beautiful.

I had everything, I was going to marry a rich man from the neighborhood, I was visiting a friend of mine, she had all I ever could wish for, a lovly husband, a son, but as you know very well I can't have that now."

She took a deep breath, I couldn't imagine her face in my mind, her voice was different, very calm and sad. Normally to me it was angry and streeed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett, but I want a baby was well, I don't want half of it, I want it all." I understood, Rosalie wanted nothing more than a baby that was hers and Emmett's.

"Anyways, I was on my way home, it was dark, and cold outside. And I now know I should have called my father to come pick me up, but I didn't, because it wasn't really that far.

So I walked, when I was almost home I heard loud voices coming from a group of men not very far from me, "Hey, Rosalie!" one of them called, it was my soon to be husband.

"I walked over to them, and eagerly he pulled me to his side. "This is my girlfriend, Rose" he said, he tried to kiss me, but I pulled away.

The smell of alcohol lied heavily around us. Suddenly one of his friends ripped of my coat, while yelling: "Let me have a better look at you."

I was so scared, they suddenly all started grabbing my arms, hitting me, raping me, everyone one of them raped me."

She was crying now, though no tears nor eyes to see them, I could clearly hear her sobbing. She pulled herself together and continued. "They left me there, bleeding and dying. Then Carlisle found me, and took me to his place.

Edward and Esme wasn't there at once, but when they came home Edward threw a fit, Carlisle had already bitten me, if he didn't I would have died.

So there was really no going back. Esme took me in at once, loving me so much more than I deserved."

"I can't wait until you wake up, and you'll know what happened to me. And I hope we can be better friends, and I hope you can forgive me for all the things I've done to you."

She stood up and left without saying anything more.

**Carlisle POV**

We all were waiting for Bella to wake up, the silence laid heavy opon the house, and everyone in it. Edward and Ethan were in Edward's room, playing music to calm the baby, who had been crying for quiet a while, so he had been out not to bother the others.

I also think he enjoyed it very much in a way, spening time with Ethan alone. I know he would be a good singel-father, lucky he won't need to be.

Me and Esme sat in the living room, watching bad night tv. I personally found Greys Anatomy idiotic, nothing was real, everything they did were wrong and so we never watched that.

Then we heard a noice coming from up stars. We all ran to Bella's room, she was turning in bed, clearly because of the pain.

Ethan was given to Rosalie, who broth him and Alice down stares, along with Emmett and Jasper. They didn't find a reason to stay in the room right now, she wasn't going to wake up yet.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked me, worried. "It's just the venom going into her heart now, making it stop, it has been beating very very fast, even hard for us to hear it, now it's slowing down, and it's gonna stop."

"How long will this take?" he walked around the bed, leaning closer to Bella's chest to hear her heart beat. "It can happen in a few minutes, or maybe hours.

When it does, she will wake up." I answered, and started unplugging her from the machines. She didn't need them anymore so it was alright to do so.

**Edward POV**

My angel looked so beautiful, she was like sleeping beauty, but a million times more beautiful. She was flawless, just like before.

"Edward." she said, and I took her hand, I noticed I was almost sitting on top of her now, I was just fascinated by her beauty. "Bella." I answered, so she would know I was there, though she did anyways.

Suddenly she turned over, I laid down next to her, putting my arms around her. Carlisle went out, letting me and Bella be alone. I really just laid there talking to her, it was the most relaxt moment I'd had in a long time.

It was almost like I was sleeping, my eyes were closed, as well as my eyes. Only the calm unnecessary breath of Bella and me was all I heard.

A few hours passed by, and I really couldn't tell that it had. I was actually very amazed by that, had I fallen asleep? Forget that, Bella could wake up any moment.

I jumped off the bed and ran down stares and got the others. They were all sitting quietly watching tv, it was almost dawn.

For really no reason at all I started humming on the song Collide – Howie Day, I'd always loved that song, it reminded me of when me and Bella met..

I walked up the stares with the rest of my family behind me, "Edward?" I heard coming from the door, I ran inside the room. Bella stood on the floor, looking around, confused.

I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me too, like never letting go. We stood like this for a while, holding each other.

"Edward..?" she asked, and looked up at me. "Yes, love?" She looked over my shoulder, and then at me. "Where's my son?" she let go of me, and walked over to Esme, who was holding Ethan, he had starting to open up his eyes.

"He's beautiful.." Bella sounded dazzled, I chuckled. "Yeah, he is. Just like his mother." I said to her, and she tore her eyes away from Ethan's face. "He got a lot of you in there too." she replied and kissed me softly on the lips.

Alice came over to us, taking Ethan from Bella. "I'll take care of him, show him he's new room." Emmett came over to us too, and said: "Edward, you gotta teach Bella how to be a vampire!"

I took Bella's hand and dragged her outside, I knew she was dressed for it anyways, she couldn't get cold and she was dressed in clothing she could easily move in. Barefooted we stood on the grass in front of the forest. "Ready?" I asked her, "I feel like I already know it all." she said and smiled at me, "But it will be fun to try it out." she grinned.

**Better late than never, I didn't use as long as I did last time yet I used a long time. But World War IV is just setteling down around me.. Please review... ^^**


	24. The Beginning of the End

**I didn't realize until today that this is going to be my last chapter. There's really not much to write about, it's better if the story has a normal ending.. so I won't pull it any farther. I hope you've enjoyed my story as much as I've had writing it. I realized I like to write in Edward's point of view.**

**Bella's POV**

We ran through the forest, I noticed everything, it wasn't hard to ran past the threes with such speed. Edward was right by me, actually holding my hand, he lead me through it, though I would do fine on my own. But I didn't want to let go of him.

I caught the scent of something.. the smell was so unbelievably good,

"What is that smell?" I asked, stopping and looking around.

"It's a deer," Edward said, smiling. "go take it." It wa s like a gun went off, ¨

I started following the scent, and the next thing I knew I was breaking it's neck and drinking it's blood.

"Wow, Bella..." Edward said, standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked, standing up, looking at myself. My clothes were bloody, I felt like I'd made a mess of myself.

"That was the most animal like I've ever seen you.." he said, smiling wildly, "Kinda sexy really." I smiled.

I was standing right in front of him, I couldn't help myself, I wanted him, and I knew he wanted me.

The next moment we dropped on the forest floor, feeling, not thinking.

"Edward?" I asked, resting my head on his naked chest.

"Yes, love." he said, looking up at the sky. I didn't know what the time was, the sun was shining above us, making us sparkel.

"Can we run away?" I sat up, looking around for my shirt. "What do you mean by running away?" he said, sitting up as well.

"I mean like, we take Ethan, travel the north for a while, then come back after a while."

He just looked at me, I took my clothes on and stood up, "Edward, we can live forever!

We got the world in our hands, we're young and we're free." I explained, "Do you mean we're gonna leave it all, just because we can?" he asked, putting on his pants.

"No, I mean I wanna see the world, I wanna see what's out there, live it." he smiled at me,

"Then lets, it will be fun." wrapping his arms around me. "I don't want to go anywhere without you." he kissed me softly.

Edward and me went back, we knew Alice already knew that we were going.

**Edward's POV**

As we reached the house Alice and Ethan were standing on the porch, waiting. She didn't look to happy.

"When?" no hello, when, was the first thing she said. "Soon." I answered, I wasn't scared of Alice.

"When will you come back?" she asked, "Max 6 years, we will back before Ethan begins at school." Bella said, walking straight over to Ethan, taking him carefully from Alice's arms.

Alice smiled, she wasn't mad, she understood why we wanted to, she and Jasper had seen the world before they joined the family, and Rosalie and Emmett had their own house, for a reason. Now it was mine and Bella turn.

Bella sat playing with Ethan, as Esme and I sat talking in the kitchen.

"So.. I heard you and Bella are planing to leave us for a while," she started, I smiled at her,

"Yeah, I think it will be good for us." I thought of it, me, Bella and Ethan on a six years long road trip, living, seeing the world.

Ethan will learn to walk on a pavement in Michigan for all I knew...

* * *

Me and Bella took Ethan with us and went to see the world, first to all the states, except the sunniest ones, we didn't want to despose our secret.

Ethan did take his first steps on a pavement in Michigan, he said his first word in a dinner in London, he learned to ride his bike down a hill in Prague, with me and Bella running after him, in human speed.

Ethan didn't easily get wounds and scratches, and that was a good thing, Bella was controlling her blood lust just fine, she had never killed a person, all of us had gone, the whole family traveled together for a year, and then we split up, still talking on the phone of course.

We came back to Forks after 30 years, when Bella said goodbye with Charlie, it was hard for her, but she managed. She didn't want to worry Ethan, though he was 30, he looked like he was between 16-18.

**(You can see how he looks at my profile. ****It's really just a picture of **_**Josh Harnett, but he is soo hot.. and ofc the way I imagine Ethan.**_**)**

We were gone for about a hundred years after that, seeing how the tecnologi grew,

hearing that the people we once knew had passed away, Bella always wanted to go back to Forks, it was here everything started, where her life started, with me and my family, our son.

When we came back the second time there was something new in Forks, a new family.

It was a spring morning. We were running in the woods, as fast as we could, living, enjoying our lives.

Suddenly we heard a sound, coming far away, for humans, we could hear it easily. Now we could see it to, animals, wolves, coming towards us, taking up speed.

They stopped a few hundred meters away from us, shape shifting, turning into people again.

**Ethan's POV**

The wolves were coming towards us, or the tribe or whatever. That bothered me was they all of them were naked... I didn't like that, seing naked people with my parents was my least favorite thing in the world.

Dad and my mom stept forward, together with grandpa and grandma. All of them had reddish brown skin, dark eyes and black hair, they all had native american family. One of them, the tallest one stepped out, "I'm Sam Uley, this is my tribe." he stretched out his hand.

"I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella, my son Ethan, and the rest of our family." dad told them. I noticed aunt Rosalie was tense, angry almost. "Rosie?" I asked, walking closer to her, I'd called Rosalie Rosie since I learned how to talk, aunt Rosie had always been there for me.

"What are you?" Sam asked, "We're vampires, and you?" grampa Carlisle asked. "Thought you saw, we're shape shifters, some things we're werewolves, but we're not." one of them said, "I'm Jacob," he added. "Nice to meet you Jacob," aunt Alice said polite.

He nodded to her and smiled. Uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie had adopted a daughter, about the same time I was 16 years old. She was blond, golden eyes, slim figure, she was beautiful if I may say so myself. She was dying at a hospital, alone, abandoner, Rosalie and Emmett was at the hospital, visiting Carlisle at the primary department, and that was where they saw Lilly.

They turned her, the same night as Carlisle told it was okay, that they would adopt her, because she was alone. Jacob suddenly stiffed and none of us, understood why.

At least the vampires and the shape shifters didn't fight, they couldn't because Jacob imprinted on Lilly. The family wanted to best for Lilly, and the tribe wanted the best for Jacob, and me and Jacob actually became good friends.

So everyone ended up happy, my parents, my aunts and uncles and my grandparents.

***

_**The end..**_

_I know, I know, I pulled myself into it... just for the record, my real name isn't Haylie, I use Haylie because I hate my own name, and it doesn't sound good in English. I guess Lilly is just another vision of me, because my mom always calls me Lilly Milly Winchester. _

_I aplogize if the ending isn't to your liking. _

_I'm not team Jacob, but I want Jacob to myself. Thanks for reading my story, I know I've lost a lot of reviewers, because I used a while of updating, but believe me, if you went through the same thing, I don't think the first thing that popped into your head was writing on the fanfic. _

_I think my fanfic ended this way, sort of because I ended a relationship, and that is the reason it took so long to update, and so this ending was just kinda like a hopes up, that there's love for everyone, and I truly believe that. _

_Thanks again, be safe and take care. _

_Love Haylie. :)_


End file.
